War Of The Guardians Book Two: Children of the Wolf
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: This story continues the storyline begun in Chapter 60 of War of the Guardians. Rose Tyler has been possessed by her greatest enemy, and her power is now being used to slowly take over the universe. Now to save the woman that they love, the Doctor and his other selves must come together to find and save her along with the mysterious Cassie Prentice.
1. Chapter 1

Children of the Wolf

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not making any profit off of this.

**This is the continuation of my story War of the Guardians. It picks up right where the other story leaves off.**

CHAPTER 1

The Doctor took his other selves back to their respective TARDISes, and they all split up and started to search for Rose individually. They realized that they could cover more ground separately than all jammed together in one TARDIS. Besides which if the Doctor had to be around his other selves for too much longer, he would have probably killed them all and wiped himself out of existence! It might just have been worth it though for the peace and quiet! the Doctor thought to himself morbidly.

Now the Doctor was just traveling with Amy, Rory, Jenny and Cassie Prentice. He still wasn't sure about Cassie and if he should trust her or not. Jenny had told him that she trusted her at first and then when Rose wasn't saved from Ouroboros she had lost her faith in her. His first self though trusted her completely it seemed and he had always had faith in his judgment so he wasn't sure what to believe about this strange girl who had popped up out of nowhere.

For now he decided that he would give her the benefit of the doubt. At least until he talked to River about her anyway. If River convinced him that he was trustworthy, then he would start to believe in her. That was funny when he thought about it. It used to be that he didn't trust River period, and now he was willing to trust someone else based on her judgment. Life was funny sometimes he mused.

The Doctor's thoughts were broken into as he found himself being called by Donna.

"Doctor!" Donna said in worry as she appeared on the monitor screen.

"I'm right here, Donna!" the Doctor greeted her.

"Is Jenny okay? Did she get to you? What happened to Rose?" Donna shot questions out at him rapidly. The Doctor could tell that she was distraught.

"Jenny's here with me. She's safe, but she's very upset. Rose is gone. She's been taken over by the Black Guardian, and he's calling himself the Ouroboros now. It seems that he was the one that the Ood were warning us about and not the alternate universe Rose," The Doctor said.

Donna was very angry, and she let the Doctor know it.

"What do you mean she's gone? I don't believe that for a second! She's still in there somewhere, and she's going to fight back and win when the time is right. I know that she will! Rose is a fighter! She doesn't give up. Don't tell me or Jenny that she's gone!" Donna screamed at him.

"You're right, Donna. She's still in there. I talked to her. She ran away to save me because she was afraid that the Ouroboros would hurt me. I can save her. I know I can. The Ood told me that I could," Jenny said to her with a sudden renewed faith in her mother. Donna had rekindled her hope.

"We're going to find her Jenny. The Metacrisis Doctor is coming with me, and we are going to join you in the hunt for Rose. Oh, and who is this Cassie Prentice anyway?" Donna asked.

Cassie walked toward the monitor where she could be seen and said, "That's me. I'm a friend of Rose's, and I'm going to help save her too. I'm sorry for not telling you in person that I was taking her to see Rose with my vortex manipulator, but I decided that it was probably just best to leave you a note. You don't know me, and there was no time to waste. Jenny had to be there to talk to Rose. If she hadn't, I don't think that Rose would have left like she did. I think that she may have attacked the others if Jenny hadn't appealed to her heart so directly like she did."

Donna looked like she wanted to be angry at Cassie for what she had done, but she then changed her expression. She actually started to smile at her.

"I don't know who you are but for some reason I trust you. I never just trust people like that so quickly. Who are you?" Donna asked her in curiosity.

"I'm someone who cares about all of you. I'm a friend. I just want to help," Cassie said with an earnest expression on her face.

Donna looked like she was studying Cassie's face as if she were coming to some realization about her, and then she shook her head as if dismissing some idea from it. Cassie wondered if she had come close to guessing who she really was or not.

She didn't want anyone to know who she was and certainly not the Ouroboros. She would be in great danger if he found out now and so would her whole timeline and the entire future that she knew. She would reveal herself to him at the very end when the time was right and not until then. She wanted to see the expression on his face when she did it as he realized just who she really was.

"We'll meet up with you as soon as we can. Don't worry, Jenny. We'll find her and free her from his control," Donna reassured the young Time Lady as she stopped broadcasting.

"There you go, Jen! Now we have yet another me and Donna on the case. We can't help but win. Donna alone will annihilate him when she gets ahold of him," the Doctor said with a wide smile.

Jenny smiled a little at him for a minute, and then she returned to being sad again. The Doctor noticed that Cassie had kept her arm around her almost the entire time that she had been in the TARDIS in an attempt to comfort her and surprisingly Jenny hadn't protested.

Who was she? the Doctor thought again for the hundredth time. Why did everyone seem to instantly like and trust her?

Cassie saw the Doctor looking at her, and she smiled a sweet smile at him. She needed him to trust her. None of them really knew yet just how much she loved and valued them all but hopefully if she did her job right someday they all would. She knew that it would all be worth it when she could finally tell them who she was.

Amy was starting to look sick, and Cassie knew what was coming. She had actually expected it earlier than this. All of the excitement may have caused her to ignore the obvious symptoms though until now when everything had calmed down.

"Amy, what's wrong? You look green. Are you okay? Did Rose hurt you?" Rory asked her in concern.

"No, I don't think so. I think that she pulled her punch on me. She was keeping Ouroboros from hurting me just like she didn't let him do anything serious to you. This is something else. I was feeling it before Rose attacked me actually. I just kind of ignored it because of everything that was going on. Now it's a little hard to ignore when I feel like I'm about to pass out!" Amy said to Rory with a very sick look on her face.

"Amy, you're going to the scanner now. I'm going to check you out. No arguments," Rory demanded.

"You won't get any from me," Amy said as she looked like she could barely walk.

Now Rory knew she was really sick when she didn't even put up a fight against a full examination.

Cassie watched Amy walk away and tried not to smile at what she knew Rory was going to find. She didn't want Amy to think that she was enjoying her pain. She cared a lot about Amy and didn't want her to think badly about her.

Jenny looked at Cassie suspiciously, but she said nothing.

After about thirty minutes, Rory came into the console room and said, "Amy's pregnant! I don't know how but she's pregnant! She's going to have a boy!"

Rory was all smiles. He knew that he shouldn't be so happy around Jenny with her missing her mother, but he couldn't help it. He was going to have a boy!

Cassie smiled as well. Now it was okay for her to do so. Hello, Anthony! she thought to the unborn child.

The Doctor looked at Rory in surprise, and then he smiled as he realized what must have happened.

"Rose!" the Doctor said with a widening smile on his face.

Rory's eyes widened as he knew what the Doctor was getting at. Rose had given Amy one last gift! No, he wouldn't think like that. Rose was going to be back to normal soon and to be with them again. He had to believe that. He hadn't known Rose for long but he had really liked her, and he didn't want this to be her fate. She didn't deserve that.

Jenny looked at Cassie and nodded her head as something that she had believed had been confirmed.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew what Rory was going to find before he found it. I saw you trying to keep a smile off of your face earlier. I thought that you were enjoying Amy's suffering, but you were happy for her. I'm sorry that I thought badly of you," Jenny said with a smile.

"It's okay. If I didn't know what I know and had seen me smiling, I would have thought the same thing. It's perfectly understandable," Cassie told her.

Jenny just nodded. Maybe she would start trusting the girl again. She didn't seem to be malevolent in any way and only seemed to want to help.

On the planet Skaro, the Ouroboros stood in the middle of a Dalek onslaught and laughed. He had arrived here an hour ago and was rapidly wiping out every Dalek on the planet. They just kept coming though. They would not give up to him. Not that he wanted them to. He was enjoying every minute of destroying them!

He just kept inventing new and interesting ways to destroy them as they attacked. He teleported them into the heart of Skaro's sun, he melted them into goo, he froze them into ice and then broke them into a thousand pieces, he flung them into the middle of space alone and without their metal shells, and he did a million other amusing things to them as well as he slaughtered them. He kept challenging himself to invent new and amusing ways to kill them in order to keep himself from getting bored.

He had Davros, the Dalek creator, at his side. He had totally wiped out all of his chair's systems except for life support because he wanted Davros to watch as he dismantled his precious creations like the pathetic wastes of space that they were. He was enjoying the look of anguish on Davros' face almost as much as he enjoyed killing the Daleks!

"What happened to you Rose Tyler? You never enjoyed making your enemies suffer before. You never killed so wantonly, either," Davros asked in complete bewilderment.

"You stupid pathetic excuse for a living being! You call yourself a genius? Do you not yet understand? Rose Tyler has left the building! I am the Ouroboros! I now control the power of the Bad Wolf, and I will use it to bring about your destruction! I will wipe your pathetic creations off of the face of the Universe, and I will remake everything in my image. You and your stupid children have no place in my vision of things. You must go," the Ouroboros said to him as he laughed at him.

Davros looked at him in shock, and then admittedly he felt sorrow. He hated Rose Tyler, but he hadn't wished such a fate on her. She was a worthy opponent and did not deserve this. The impossible had happened as he actually felt himself feeling a small amount of pity for her!

He also felt pity for the universe if such a creature ever got to remake it in his own nightmarish image!

**Next: The Ouroboros continues to wreak havoc on Skaro until the Doctors show up to rescue Rose. Could it be that Davros will join forces with the Doctors to stop the Ouroboros? The Doctors and the Daleks work together against an even greater foe! **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit from this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

The Doctor was holding a conference call of sorts with his other selves on the monitor of the TARDIS.

"I have heard reports that something is attacking the Daleks on Skaro. There are also eyewitnesses who have seen Daleks suddenly appear floating in space without their shells. I'd say that that's pretty good evidence that Rose is on Skaro, and good old Ouroboros is having himself some fun killing Daleks," the Eleventh Doctor said to the others.

"So we are all going to Skaro then. I can't say I'm looking forward to it," the First Doctor said.

"Yes, because by doing so we'll wind up saving the Daleks! Oh, dear! I'm not sure which one to root for," the Second Doctor said with a grimace.

"Well, obviously we're not doing it to help the Daleks. We're doing it for Rose," the Third Doctor said back to the Second grumpily

"I didn't suggest that we were going there to help the Daleks, fancy pants! Don't go putting words in my mouth!" the Second shot back to the Third.

"Will you two chaps please stop arguing? This isn't helping us any. Why don't you both have yourselves a jelly baby and calm down?" the Fourth Doctor said to the Second and Third.

"That's your answer to everything, isn't it? Shove a candy in someone's face and give them an idiotic grin," the Third said to the Fourth.

"You'd be surprised how often it helps diffuse a tense situation," the Fourth said back with a wide grin.

"He always thinks that his problems can be solved with a devil may care attitude. Then he became me, and he had to grow up and become serious," the Fifth Doctor said with his frowny face.

"Too serious if you ask me. Also too nice! I was never supposed to be so saccharine! I was always about to choke on my own sweetness when I was you. I'm so glad that my true self has been allowed to run free in my current persona," the Sixth Doctor said taking a shot at his Fifth self.

"Your emotions are always running a little too freely if I recall. You always seem to go from happy to angry and vice versa at the drop of a hat. No emotional stability at all! That outfit is atrocious as well. At least in this incarnation I have regained my impeccable dress sense," the Seventh Doctor said to the Sixth.

"Yes, because a sweater full of questions marks and a question mark umbrella are such an improvement in fashion! You weren't always the poster boy for stability either as far as that goes. You were always playing cosmic chess games with peoples' lives and never letting them even know what they had gotten themselves in the middle of until it was all over. You're not exactly one to inspire trust in others, are you?" the Eighth Doctor shot back to the Seventh.

"You aren't one to judge anybody about playing with peoples' lives. You destroyed all of the Time Lords! Mr. Romantic Hero with his high minded morals, and yet you ended up the perfect soldier in the Time War! Now, will all of you please just shut up?! We need to save Rose! This is getting us nowhere!" the Ninth Doctor started shouting.

"Oh, here we go! Here comes old shouty! Things aren't going his way so he has to start yelling! Every single time!" the Tenth Doctor said with a grin.

"Was I really that much of a prick?" the Metacrisis asked Donna.

"Oi!" the Tenth Doctor shouted at the Metacrisis.

"Alright, that's it! Shut up, Spacemen! All of you! You all are going to get together and save Rose right now, or I am going to personally slap the life out of all of you! Do you understand me? " Donna shouted at all of the Doctors.

All of the Doctors looked angry, but they said nothing. They all looked at Donna in fear and just stood there silent for once.

"Good old Donna," the Eleventh Doctor said smiling. Finally he could have some relief from the immense headache that he had been developing while his other selves chattered on and argued.

Donna just winked at him and smiled.

Jenny began to laugh, and Cassie chuckled.

"Now there's a woman after my own heart," Amy said. She had liked Donna from the get go.

"I can't imagine why you'd say that. You're such completely different people," Rory quipped.

Amy looked at him in surprise.

"Was that a joke?" She asked him with a grin.

"Yes unless you don't like it, and then it was just an erroneous observation," Rory said as he tried to cover his bases. He didn't want to get slapped by an angry Amy.

"I'd say it was a very good piece of sarcasm. Don't be afraid to be snarky, Rory!" Amy said to him as she put her arm around him.

"It's just that you're always prone to being very –," Rory stopped himself before he finished what he was about to say.

"I'm going to let what you were about to say slide because I'm so happy lately. That and maybe I am a little too irritable sometimes. Sorry!" Amy said as she hugged him.

Rory looked at her surprised but grateful. He liked happy, pregnant Amy!

"So we are all agreed that we are going to Skaro and attempt to rescue Rose then. So we have to come up with a plan. There's no time to waste. Let's put our heads together," the Eleventh Doctor said.

All of them nodded, and then they all joined minds in a telepathic conference.

"Contact!" they all said together as they quickly came up with a plan together using their combined intelligence.

"Then we're all agreed then?" the Eleventh Doctor asked the rest, and they all nodded.

"Then off we go. It's Skaro or bust," the Doctor said.

All of the Doctors headed off to Skaro at once as their plan to stop Ouroboros and save Rose got underway.

On Skaro, the Daleks were still getting their metal posteriors handed to them by the Ouroboros, and Davros was still being forced to watch it as he grew angrier and angrier at his helplessness.

Suddenly, the Daleks began to stop attacking and began to regroup. Both the Ouroboros and Davros looked at them in shock. This was unexpected.

"WE OBEY! WE ARE YOUR SERVANTS! WE WILL CARRY OUT ALL INSTRUCTIONS!" the Daleks all began to chant in unison as they headed toward the Ouroboros in an attack formation and surrounded him.

"Who are you talking to? No one gave you any instructions," Davros asked them confused, but he received no answer.

Then Davros saw a strange girl walking on the surface and staring at them all with a smile on her face. She looked at the Daleks approvingly almost as if she were directing their actions like a general!

A moment later the girl appeared next to Davros but seemed to be invisible to the Ouroboros. He never even looked at her. Davros was utterly confused. What was going on here?

"Hello, there. I've borrowed your Daleks for a while. I hope you don't mind. It's not you were using them for anything useful anyway. I'd say that what I have in mind for them is much better than them just getting themselves mindlessly slaughtered for no reason!" the girl told him.

"Who are you?" Davros asked her annoyed.

"My name's Cassie. I'll be your pilot today. If you have any questions, please be sure to let me know. Otherwise, just sit back, shut up, and enjoy the ride. I believe I may be about to save your life. Why I'm doing it I don't know because you're no friend to me and mine, but let's just say that I'm doing it for the sake of someone who wouldn't approve if I didn't," Cassie said to him with a wry grin on her face.

Davros looked at Cassie with an indignant look and sputtered at her. Who did this upstart girl think that she was?!

"You're as grateful as I've heard aren't you, Davros?" Cassie said to him as she shook her head.

"What do you think that you can accomplish that my Daleks could not?" Davros said.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show! You really need a laxative, you know that?" Cassie said with a snicker.

**Next: The Doctors launch their plan to save Rose as the Cassie controlled Daleks assist them. Also the Doctors bring in two unexpected groups of allies to assist them. **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit from this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

"COMMENCE DRAINING OF VORTEX ENERGY AS COMMANDED BY THE LEADER," the Daleks all chanted in unison as they began to drain the energy from the Ouroboros.

Thousands of Daleks were draining the Ouroboros at once, but they could do no more than weaken him momentarily before they had to stop because they could only contain so much power.

The Ouroboros laughed as he said, "Was this the big plan, Daleks? It's a miserable failure. You've only weakened me for a short time. I'll rebuild my supply shortly and be just as powerful as ever. You've accomplished nothing!"

It was at that moment, that twelve TARDISes arrived and began to simultaneously start draining Vortex energy from him at once as they picked up where the Daleks had left off! The Ouroboros had been weakened enough by the Daleks' attack that he couldn't put up a proper defense against the TARDISes and was quickly overwhelmed by their assault. He grew weaker and weaker as his personal supply of energy was diminished further and further. He kept draining more and more from the Vortex to make up for his loss of energy but as soon as he received the power the Doctors drained it away.

The glow around him began to fade and dim as he became more and more vulnerable. Now it was a contest of endurance as the Doctors strained their TARDISes to the limit to see if they could drain him of all of his power before they exploded from the massive amount that they were now having to contain.

It was then that Phase Two commenced as the unexpected allies of the Doctors appeared and started to attack.

A massive army of Sontarans and Autons transmatted down to the surface of Skaro and began firing on Ouroboros!

"Only use stun settings. We wish to capture not kill. We have come to repay our debt to Rose Tyler for being tricked into attacking her on her wedding day. Sontarans always uphold their honor! We will save Rose Tyler for the glory of Sontar! Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!" the leader of the Sontarans shouted.

"Rescue the Bad Wolf! We must help the noble ally of the Nestene who gave us a new home to live in! We all owe her a great debt!" the Autons chanted in unison.

The two alien armies were desperately trying to knock the Ouroboros unconscious while he was at his weakest.

Cassie and Davros watched as the titanic struggle played out before them.

"I never thought to see the day when the enemies of the Doctor would willingly work with him," Davros said in complete disbelief.

"They're not doing it for him. They're doing it for her! They both feel that they owe Rose Tyler a personal debt," Cassie explained.

"What do you owe her? Who are you, girl? Why do you risk so much for her?" Davros asked her as he studied her.

"I owe her everything! You'd never understand it if I told you. You don't know anything about love or loyalty," Cassie said as she looked at him with contempt.

Davros smirked and snorted in derision.

"I have no need of such things! What good are they? My Daleks have conquered galaxies without such meaningless emotions. They are unnecessary," Davros said.

"Yet, here are these "meaningless emotions" saving the day when your precious Daleks couldn't! Maybe that should tell you something," Cassie with a smile of triumph on her face.

"You sound just like the Doctor!" Davros said in anger.

"Thank you!" Cassie said with a look of pride.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Davros shouted.

Cassie only smiled.

Davros changed the topic as he asked, "Why can't the Ouroboros detect your presence? Who are you that you can hide from the power of the Bad Wolf?"

"Oh, I have a few secrets of my own. I'm no pushover myself if you hadn't noticed. I am singlehandedly controlling all of your precious Daleks just with the power of my mind after all!" Cassie said.

"Yes, and how is it that you have such power? I've never heard of anyone, even the strongest of Time Lords, being able to have telepathic abilities to that extent! I repeat, who are you that you have such abilities?" Davros demanded.

Cassie only said, "Wouldn't you like to know?" with a wink at him.

Davros looked at her with a look of pure annoyance and said, "You are the most frustrating person I have ever met!"

Cassie giggled as she said, "That's what my family says to me all of the time!"

Once again for only the second time in ages Davros feels pity. This time for whoever this woman's family was! They must be long suffering! Davros thought.

Meanwhile, the Ouroboros had actually fallen to his knees and looked close to passing out from the combined assault of the Doctors and their temporary allies.

The Daleks then chose that moment to reenter at Cassie's command as they too began to fire stun blasts at the Ouroboros.

The Ouroboros screamed in anguish as he felt the last of his strength fading, and his connection to the Vortex began to be lost as well as he had been drained so much that he could no longer maintain it.

Cassie could see the anguish and pain on Rose's face and started to weaken in her resolve. The Daleks started to move independently once more as she lost her focus on them.

Davros noticed this, and then he said something that he couldn't believe was coming out of his own mouth. "Don't give up! You have to save her. You can't stop now," he said.

"I can't. Look at her. She's in pain!" Cassie said as she began to tear up.

"Do it. Forget the emotions. Increase your attack!" Davros shouted at her.

"No! I'm not a Dalek! I can't. I can't!" Cassie said as she shook with emotion.

"If you want to save her, you will do it. Ignore the emotions and strike her down. Otherwise, she will be his prisoner for all of eternity! Do you want that? Do you?!" Davros shouted at her.

Cassie stood straight and tall with a renewed determination, and the Daleks returned to her control and renewed their assault. They struck at the Ouroboros from all angles and all sides with stun attacks as they drained her power at the same time. She even had them shifting in and out of time so that it would be harder for the Ouroboros to anticipate their attacks.

Finally, the Ouroboros hit the ground and fell unconscious at last! Now would come the hard part: driving the foul thing out of Rose Tyler's mind without killing her.

**Next: The Doctors must enter Rose Tyler's mind and attempt to drive the Ouroboros out before her body regains consciousness. Who else will they find waiting there besides the Ouroboros?**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit from this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

The Doctor came up to Rose's unconscious body and gingerly picked her up as he warily looked at the assembled Daleks, Sontarans, and Autons standing around watching him.

As he stood there, he was surprised to see Cassie come striding up to him with Davros right behind her! He noticed that Cassie didn't even look behind her at the evil Dalek Creator. It was as if she actually trusted him! Very strange! the Doctor thought.

"Is she okay?" she asked him in a soft, almost frightened voice.

The Doctor actually smiled at her childlike tone. The way that she had spoken that question to him made any doubts that he had about her momentarily disappear for now.

"She'll be fine as long as we can get Ouroboros out of her head. I'm hoping that all of me combined can do it," the Doctor said in a reassuring voice.

"I can help," she suggested in a hopeful voice.

"No, I think we've got it covered," the Doctor said. He didn't want a stranger prying about in Rose's mind.

"The girl may prove very useful to you, Doctor. She is extremely powerful and apparently is full of surprises. She is quite . . . impressive," Davros said on Cassie's behalf.

The Doctor blinked. That almost sounded like a compliment! Did Davros actually just vouch for Cassie?!

"Yes, well I'll take that into consideration," the Doctor said uncertainly as he fiddled with his bow tie.

Cassie looked at Davros with a small smile, and then followed the Doctor as he carried Rose into his TARDIS.

All of the TARDISes dematerialized and left Skaro. As soon as they left, the Daleks returned to their own control as Cassie let go of her control of them.

"Yes, a most impressive girl! She has potential," Davros said to himself with a trace of a smile on his face. It was too bad that she was allied with the Doctor he thought.

The Sontarans and the Autons swiftly left Skaro because they didn't want to tangle with the Daleks on their own home planet. Sontarans loved war, but even they weren't suicidal!

As the two races left, they heard a voice in their heads say, "Thank you! What you've done for Rose Tyler is very much appreciated! I will remember what you've done, and maybe someday I can return the favor."

"Who was that?" one of the Sontarans asked as they all looked at each other in surprise.

"It is the human female who the Dalek Creator complemented. I saw her giving orders to the Daleks, and they obeyed her," another Sontaran answered with respect and awe in his voice.

"She must be an exceptional warrior if even the Daleks respect her. We must look into approaching her to lead us into battle someday. It would be glorious!" another Sontaran said, and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

The TARDISes traveled through the Vortex together and had been linked together so that none of them could become separated from the other ones. They all followed the same course now. This was necessary because all of the TARDISes pilots were about to become too occupied to notice what was going on with their ships soon.

All of the Doctors began to enter Rose's mind as they sat down on the floor in a meditative state in each of their TARDISes. They easily entered her mind since they were all the same person, and therefore they were all now linked to Rose through the Eleventh Doctor's link with her.

They met together in Rose's mindscape and began to search for the Ouroboros. This didn't happen without incident, however.

"This is very strange being in Rose's mind. I always did want to have the inside track on what she was thinking though," the Tenth Doctor joked.

"Very funny, Pretty Boy! You always have a snide remark, don't you? This is a serious situation! Rose's life is at stake here! So stop with the witticisms already! You're nowhere near as clever as you seem to think that you are!" the Ninth Doctor said to him with a scowl.

"You act like you're the only one who cares about her! I'll have you know that I care about her just as much as you do if not more!" the Tenth Doctor yelled at him.

"Really?! Then why did you let her go? I never would have done that! I can't even imagine what you were thinking!" the Ninth shouted back at the Tenth.

"You smug unhappy little –" the Tenth Doctor started to say in response when he was interrupted by the Eleventh Doctor.

"Shut up! Both of you! I'm trying to rescue my wife! If you're not going to help with that, then get out now!" the Eleventh said with The Oncoming Storm in his eyes at full force. He was sick of their fighting!

Both Nine and Ten looked ashamed of themselves and looked at their future self apologetically but said nothing.

"Good work, my boy. It's about time someone reminded them of what's important here," the First Doctor said to the Eleventh.

Nine and Ten both turned and gave him a scowl. Kiss up! They both thought in unison.

Eleven would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

They trudged on through Rose's mind in silence for what seemed like an eternity while the landscape around them constantly changed. At first, they were in the middle of the Powell Estate while Rose relived her childhood memories there. They could see a young Rose playing and laughing. It warmed all of the Doctors' hearts to see.

Then, the landscape changed to show Gallifrey, and they could see Arkytior talking to a very young Susan on her knee and telling her a story. The First Doctor smiled at that. He remembered that day clearly. It was the day that she had told Susan the story of The Three Little Pigs.

He remembered that Arkytior had always loved that story from when she was a child. Her mother had read it to her constantly. Persephone had always been heavily interested in the cultures of Earth and had immersed Arkytior in them from the beginning.

The landscape changed again to the day that Rose met the Ninth Doctor. They all watched as she took his hand, and the two of them ran from the Autons in their first adventure together. Nine smiled a wide grin as he saw that this memory was so near and dear to her heart. This was the best moment in his incarnation's life bar none!

They were all surprised when the Rose with the memory Ninth Doctor suddenly seemed to notice them all standing there and walked towards them.

"Doctor? Is that really you?" she said as she looked at the Eleventh Doctor.

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. She started crying tears of joy.

"It is you! You've found me! I've been trapped in my memories for I don't know how long. I have no idea what's been going on in the real world. Is everyone okay? Did he hurt anyone?" Rose asked the Doctor as she became upset.

"Everyone's fine. We stopped him working together with this girl named Cassie Prentice. She says that she's a friend of yours. She seems to care a lot about you for some reason, but she's very mysterious and won't tell us anything about herself," the Doctor told her. He wanted to know if she knew who this strange girl was who had appeared out of nowhere.

Rose looked at him with a blank look on her face. She shook her head at him.

"I've never heard of her. She has an interesting name though. Prentice is my mum's maiden name and Cassie is short for Cassandra which is the name that I use as an alias. It's like she knows an awful lot about me and is telling us that by using that name. She's kind of winking at us I think," Rose said with a small smile. She found that name to be amusing.

"So you think that it's a fake name?" the Doctor asked. She was confirming his own suspicions.

"Certainly. It's too close to my own life to be anything else. I wonder who she really is, and why she's helping me," Rose pondered.

The landscape changed again, and this time it was an image that was certainly not from any of Rose's memories. This was the destroyed and devastated Dalek army that the Ouroboros had just gotten through dismantling on Skaro hours before.

"A wonderful memory! I enjoyed myself immensely. I intend to make more memories just like this one, and none of you are going to stand in my way. All of you are leaving here now and, then I am going to finish destroying your mind, Rose Tyler. This body will soon be all mine!" the Ouroboros said as he began to attack the Doctors and Rose with the power of his mind.

All of the Doctors and Rose combined their willpowers to take on the former Black Guardian in a contest of mindbending, or Time Lord psychic wrestling. They were soon engaged in a huge struggle of mental warfare for Rose's mind.

While this was going on, another presence in Rose's mind was watching events unfold with glee. She had been trapped here for a very long time in a state of perpetual limbo, and now that these idiots were all battling it out and distracting each other this was her chance to gain complete control of this body at long last! She would have a body again! A real proper body this time, and not the one that she had been trapped in for so long when she had been alive.

On the TARDIS, the Doctor was in a meditative state and sat next to Rose who lay unconscious on the console floor. Also in the console room and watching both of them were Jenny, Cassie, Amy, and Rory.

All four of them were shocked when Rose's body suddenly came to life and started looking at them with a wide eyed grin full of joy.

"Oh, this is wonderful! To be able to move again, it's just delightful! Hello, my darlings! You're all beautiful, each and every one of you. Everyone and everything looks beautiful to me after being stuck in darkness for so long," Rose said in a voice that was certainly not hers and not Ouroboros' voice either.

Her eyes glowed, and a pocket mirror appeared in her hand. She looked at herself in it and grinned at her reflection in appreciation.

"Yes, I could get used to this. I hated this body at first, but now I just love it. Especially since I now know that it won't age and is practically immortal. I didn't realize just how special the Doctor's precious little Rose was before but now I do. Now I know all her delicious little secrets! I can even use her wonderful new powers. This is going to be fabulous!" the new Rose said in her odd new voice.

"Who are you? What have you done with my mum?" Jenny asked her in a confrontational tone.

"Don't be so grouchy, you darling girl. You'll learn to just love me. You'll see. I can be your new mother. I'll be a new and improved one. I'm much more refined and cultured than the previous one. She always was a little bit of a diamond in the rough. She's uncouth if you ask me," the new Rose commented.

"I love her just the way that she is. She doesn't put on airs and act all superior to everybody else like you do. I want her back! Let her go now!" Jenny threatened her as she advanced on her with her hands scrunched up into fists.

"What are you going to do to me, kid? Are you going to hit your own mother?" the new Rose said sarcastically.

"You're not my mum!" Jenny shouted back at her.

"I am now! Don't worry. I'll be very nice to you. I actually kind of like you. You're adorable!" New Rose admitted with a look that was a combination of a real smile and a smirk.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a child, you condescending witch!" Jenny shouted.

"Such language! I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap, young lady!" New Rose said with a giggle. She was clearly enjoying herself.

Jenny screamed in frustration and shouted, "Shut up! You're not my mum! Get out of her! Get out!"

"I see that I'll have to restrain you for your own good, darling. You're liable to burst a blood vessel working up such a head of steam," New Rose said as she gestured at Jenny.

Jenny fell to the ground unconscious but with a peaceful look on her face.

"What did you do to her?" Amy screamed at the false Rose as she ran to check on Jenny.

"Nothing, tubby! She's fine. I just put her to sleep. She's having pleasant dreams now. I actually do like her. She'll be a fine daughter to me!" New Rose said with an evil smile at the last part.

"Tubby?! Tubby?!" Amy started shouting.

"Well, you are putting on a few pounds, dear! Your pregnancy is starting to show. It's nothing to be ashamed of," New Rose said with a smirk.

"Your stolen body is pregnant too. Who are you calling Tubby?" Amy said as her face turned red.

New Rose looked down at herself and said, "So it is. Oh, joy! Another new daughter! I'll have my own pre-established family ready made for me. Maybe I'll keep the Doctor as a husband. The new one's not bad looking! I prefer the previous one, but the current one's not bad either! Yes, I shall greatly enjoy this new life. All I have to do is to get rid of those idiots inside of Rose's mind. Right now they're all too busy battling each other to notice me, but that will soon change. Therefore, I'm going to have to drive them out of me before they finish fighting!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Rory asked her curious.

"Good questions, Big Nose! I think I'll keep you and Tubby on. I'm growing fond of you already! I'm going back to Gallifrey and deposit all of these raging morons in my new brain into the Matrix. I'll trap them in there forever with my new Bad Wolf powers and be the undisputed owner of this new body forever! Think about it! Little old me with a new eternally young and powerful body forever! It's like Christmas!" New Rose said as she went to the TARDIS console and started punching in coordinates to Gallifrey.

Amy and Rory started advancing on her to stop her when she held out a hand toward them and her eyes glowed. Amy ran to the TARDIS kitchen as she began to eat non-stop, and Rory began to sing "I'm a Little Tea Pot" while rubbing his stomach with one hand and patting his head with the other one.

New Rose began to laugh hysterically. Oh, this was going to be fun! she thought to herself.

"What about you, pixie? Are you going to give me trouble too, or are you going to be a good girl?" New Rose asked Cassie. So far Cassie had stood by and done nothing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you keep that body you're in, Cassandra!" Cassie said.

The Lady Cassandra O'Brien looked at the girl in surprise. She was convinced that no one in the room would know her.

"How do you know me?" she asked Cassie with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"I've been told stories about you growing up. The stories don't half do you justice," Cassie said as she tried to suppress a grin.

"Why thank you, you sweet girl!" Cassandra said with a look of pride on her, or Rose's, face.

"You're just as stuck up and prissy as I was told!" Cassie commented with a giggle.

"Watch it, girlie! You don't want me to do to you what I did to Tubby and Big Nose," Cassandra threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" Cassie said seriously as her eyes started to glow with amber energy.

Cassandra looked at her in shock.

"You have powers too?!" Cassandra asked in fear.

"That's right, Cassandra. It's a whole new ballgame now, isn't it? Here's how it's going to be. You're going to leave that body now, or you and I are going to have a major problem on our hands here!" Cassie threatened.

Cassie was glowing all over now in amber colored energy as she advanced toward Cassandra ready to fight.

"This is your last warning, Trampoline Woman! Get out of my mother now!" Cassie said with rising fury.

**Next: Cassandra vs. Cassie on the outside while Rose and the Doctors do battle with the Ouroboros in Rose's mind. Two battles in one chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit from this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**Author's Note: A certain character who appeared in Rose Tyler, Time Lady in yesterday's chapter appears in this chapter today. Readers of that series will know who I mean. This is her first chronological appearance in my universe since her appearance in the show. This explains how she first came back and why. Her appearance in Rose Tyler, Time Lady occurs later in the future of my universe's timeline. It's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey! **

"Your mother?! Oh, secrets! I know a secret not even big bad Rose knows! That's just fabulous! You're her daughter from the future, aren't you? Tell me what she's like in the future, darling. I'm just dying to know! Does she get fat? Is she as big as Tubby or is she . . .? Oh, she's like an elephant, isn't she? Please tell me Little Miss Perfect gets big and fat eating all of those chips! Please!" Cassandra said, cackling at the idea of a huge Rose.

"She's just as thin as ever, not that that matters to me. What is it with you and making fun of fat people anyway? From what I've heard, your last body could have stood to have gained a couple of hundred pounds or so! Mum said that you had the density of a rug! You were like a drum skin!" Cassie said to her.

"That's the price I paid for staying fit, dear. You know I may lose a few pounds off of this body. It looks good, but it's still a little chubby," Cassandra said as she looked over her new self.

Cassie just looked at her like she was insane.

"You have a real problem, Cassandra. You know that?" Cassie said to her in disbelief.

"The only problem that I have is you, Miss High and Mighty; and I'm about to fix that particular problem right now," Cassandra said as she started to glow with energy.

She pointed her glowing hand at her pregnant belly and pointed her finger at it with her thumb held up high as if she were forming a gun.

"All I have to do is pour Vortex energy into your younger self and deep fry you before you're even born. If you keep trying to stop me from taking this body, I'll just have to pull the trigger. Do you understand me, little girl?" Cassandra said with a meaningful look.

Cassie mentally kicked herself for blurting out who she really was. Now she couldn't do anything to save her mum from being possessed by Cassandra without instantly ceasing to exist before she could even lift a finger to help her!

Cassandra's face softened for a moment as she said, "I don't want to do that to you, Cassie. I don't have anything against you. You and I will get along just fine as long as you stay out of my way. So how about a truce, my darling girl? What do you say? I can be your new mummy and you and I and Jenny can all have a wonderful new life together! We'll even keep Tubby and Big Nose around for our amusement."

Cassie knew that there was nothing else that she could do for the moment, but she wasn't giving up. She would bide her time until she could think up a new way of stopping Trampoline Woman. She powered down, but her mind was racing to come up with ideas out of this situation.

"That's very good, pixie. You just stay out of my way and everything will be all peachy, okay?" Cassandra said with a smile as she walked back to the console and concentrated on getting to Gallifrey.

Meanwhile deep inside of Rose's mind, there was a major battle going on between the Doctors, Rose, and the Ouroboros. At the moment, the mental landscape was The Battle of Canary Wharf; and Rose was being forced to relive her memory of falling away from the Doctor and into the Void.

Rose was clearly in agony while the image of her falling kept playing itself out over and over in her mind. This was the Ouroboros' way of trying to break her and take her out of the fight.

"Concentrate on something else, Rose! Think of something happy. Blot it out with a moment of pure bliss," the Eleventh Doctor told her.

Rose concentrated, and then everything changed around them to an image of her and the Ninth Doctor running down the streets in London holding hands on the day that they first met.

She smiled in remembrance, and the Ouroboros fumed. He quickly tried to force another bad memory into her mind.

The Doctors joined their minds together and tried to block him as they thought up some memories of their own to throw back at the Ouroboros.

Images of every time the Doctors ever defeated the Black Guardian flooded into the Ouroboros' mind, and he screamed in agony. Rose then started adding in images of her tricking the Black Guardian into turning into a segment of the Key To Time. The Ouroboros was back on the defensive now.

The mental landscape quickly changed to a memory that seemed to belong to no one there. It was an image of Cassandra O'Brien on the day that the Earth was destroyed as she made jokes about her husbands.

"Who the devil is that? She looks like a dried up piece of sheep skin!" the Third Doctor said with a grimace.

"That's Cassandra. She's a case of cosmetic surgery taken to the extreme and then way beyond that and straight into Crazytown!" the Eleventh Doctor explained.

"Why is she appearing here? I wouldn't think that she would be a happy moment for any of us. She looks like something out of a nightmare. I should hate to go to sleep at night and dream of that face," the Second Doctor said with a grimace.

"That's a good question. Why is she appearing now? Could it be that she's still been hiding in your mind all of this time, Rose?" the Metacrisis Doctor asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She was always a sneaky one. I'd like to know how she got back into my mind without my noticing her though," Rose said mystified.

"She could have done it when Chip's body died. She might have fled into your mind and just hid in there biding her time until the moment was right to come back. A moment like now when you're too busy fighting for your life to stop her from taking over! Oh! I'm an idiot! Of course! That's exactly what she's doing! She's taking over your mind now while you're distracted!" the Tenth Doctor said as he hit himself in the head, and then ran his fingers through his hair.

Rose couldn't help but laugh at him, and he looked at her with a grin. The Ninth and the Eleventh Doctors stared at him with looks that could have melted lead.

Rose looked back at them with a frown that basically told them to stop being silly. She loved all of him after all!

"Well, what can I do to stop her? If I leave here to take her on, can the rest of you do without me?" Rose asked.

"Just because you leave doesn't mean that we would have to do without you. There is more than one of you after all, isn't there?" the Fourth Doctor told her with a huge grin.

"Of course! We just have to call up her first self. That's a brilliant idea! That's very ingenious of me," the Seventh Doctor said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, thank you. I'm honored to receive praise from someone of such high intelligence!" the Fourth Doctor said to his Seventh self with a bow.

Rose shook her head. Only the Doctor could be pleased to receive praise from himself!

Rose concentrated hard for a minute, and a woman with long bright red hair appeared. It was her first incarnation. The First Rose looked at her second incarnation with fear and trepidation.

"Why did you call me here? I'm useless. There's no pointing in involving me in this. You're the strong one. You should be able to handle this by yourself. I can't even use my powers," the First Rose said as she looked around nervously.

"You're not useless, my dear. You're every bit as intelligent and crafty an opponent as I am. We are both models of perfection," the Sixth Doctor said with a smug, haughty look on his face.

"You're just as modest and unpretentious as ever," the Eighth Doctor commented to the Sixth.

"Let's not get anything started up again, my boy!" the First Doctor admonished his older self.

The First Rose couldn't help but join her second self in a fit of giggling at watching the Doctors pick on each other.

"Well at least we got Arkytior to laugh again," the Fifth Doctor said as he came up to the First Rose and put an arm around her. He smiled sweetly at her.

"I would like to help, but I can't do anything. If I try to use my powers, bad things will happen. I don't know what I'm doing. Besides you'll all think that I'm some kind of freak! I can't change in front of all of you! I can't!" the First Rose said as she quickly went from a smile to a look of terror.

"I change in front of the Doctor all of the time, and he doesn't think that I'm a monster! He's just fine with it. You've got to overcome your insecurities!" the Second Rose said as she tried to encourage her first self.

The First Rose looked hopeful at his older self's words but still looked uncertain. Then she noticed the Ouroboros beginning to overcome the mental attacks of the Doctors. Fear flowed through her, and she wanted to run and hide.

The Second Rose saw the look of panic on her younger self's face, and she ran over to her and put her hands on her face. Images of Jenny, Susan, the Doctor, and her friends flowed into her younger self's mind.

"I have a good life now. I don't want it to be taken away again. Please help me keep it. I've fought too long and too hard to lose it now! Join with me, and let's put this bloke away for good! Help me!" the Second Rose begged her earlier self.

The First Rose smiled and nodded. The two Roses joined hands and closed their eyes in concentration. Both of them became Bad Wolf and energy flowed out from them and bombarded the Ouroboros with devastating force!

The two Roses marched forward and used their combined willpower to send the Ouroboros sinking to his knees in agony! The Doctors then all joined in and helped keep the evil former Guardian subdued while the Second Rose snuck out to confront Cassandra.

Back on the TARDIS, Cassie had hatched a plan based on a story that her father had once told her about when she was a little girl. She subtly placed her hand on the opposite of the TARDIS console from Cassandra, and it started to glow softly.

Hello, little Wolf! A woman's voice said in Cassie's head.

Hello! I'm going to need your help. I have a plan, but I need your assistance. Cassie thought back.

If it involves throwing the Trampoline into a supernova I'm all for it! the woman's voice said in Cassie's head.

Cassie laughed in her mind and filled the other woman in on her idea silently while Cassandra stood there unaware of what was happening around her.

Suddenly a black haired woman with a wide manic grin materialized in the console room and tapped Cassandra on the shoulder.

Cassandra turned her head back in surprise and was completely shocked when the crazed woman began to bite her on the shoulder!

"Hey! Are you crazy?! What kind of weirdo are you? Get off of me!" Cassandra yelled as the mad bitey lady continued to attack her.

Cassie shook her head. Idris was just as crazy as her father had told her that she was! She used this opportunity to blast amber energy at Cassandra while she was caught off guard, and the woman yelled in agony at the very strange two pronged attack!

It was at this exact moment that Rose started to do battle with Cassandra mentally as well. Now the former Trampoline was being assaulted on three sides.

In Rose's mindscape, Rose confronted Cassandra who looked like she had when Rose saw her at the party where Chip died.

"It's time for you to go now. This is my mind, and I'm taking it back," Rose stated bluntly to her.

"That's too bad because I'm not leaving, blondie! You weren't using your brain so now it's mine. I've claimed it, fair and square. There's no need to whine about it. Finders keepers, Rosie old girl!" Cassandra mocked her.

Rose turned into Bad Wolf and said, "It's time for all the freeloading squatters in my brain to go! I'm forcibly evicting you and the Ouroboros back there. You're the first one on my hit list!"

Cassandra started laughing as she too started to glow to Rose's surprise.

"It seems that two can play at that game, darling! I've developed a little connection to the Vortex of my own from being in your mind for so long. It looks like I won't be so easy to throw out after all does it, Rosie?!" Cassandra said with a large smirk on her face.

While the two of them fought internally, Cassie and Idris kept attacking her in the real world. Idris had started using her own connection to the Vortex to help Cassie by blasting Cassandra with golden energy in unison with the young Time Lady. Cassandra had put up a golden force field around herself for protection against them while she concentrated first on Rose.

Deeper in Rose's mind, the Doctors and the First Rose kept doing their best to subdue and drive out the Ouroboros.

"Enough! I've had enough of all of you and your constant interference in my plans! Be gone, all of you!" the Ouroboros yelled out as he unleashed a massive torrent of dark energy. All of the Doctors were knocked back into their respective bodies by the sudden massive influx of power!

The Ouroboros then swiftly joined into the attack between Rose and Cassandra and made it a three-way fight for control of Rose's mind.

The First Rose was still there and standing on the sidelines uncertain of what to do. She didn't know for sure if she could take on two enemies at once or not.

The Second Rose looked to her first self for help, and she quickly decided to plunge in on her side. The two of them linked hands again and massive power blasted forth to strike Ouroboros and Cassandra!

"Two of you! Oh! It seems like things just got interesting around here!" Cassandra said in a mocking tone that made it sound like she wasn't in the least bit worried.

"It doesn't matter if there are two thousand of you. I will crush you both; and then I will easily sweep you aside, you human flea!" Ouroboros said as he glared at Casssandra.

"You're no fun, you know that! What an old stick in the mud!" Cassandra said to him as she turned her nose up at him.

"He's got a stick somewhere, but it's not in the mud!" Rose joked as her younger self snickered.

"I have had enough! I will be the only one left here soon. This will be my body to do with as I will once and for all once I kill all of you. No one can save you from my wrath!" the Ouroboros shouted at them.

"Do you come up with those corny one-liners by yourself, or do you pay old hack writers to come up with them for you? If you're paying for them, I'd ask for your money if I were you," Cassie said from behind him.

"Oh, ho! Look who's come to join the party! Bet you can't guess who she is, can you?" Cassandra said as she glanced at Rose with a wicked grin.

Rose realized that Cassandra knew who Cassie was. She hated it that Trampoline Face knew who she was before she did!

Ouroboros just looked at Cassie in disdain.

"It doesn't matter. I'll destroy you as well. All of you will fall!" he shouted at her.

"Less shouting and more action! It's time to put up or shut up, snake man," Idris' voice said to him as she appeared behind him.

"Who are you supposed to be? An escapee from the loony bin?" Ouroboros joked.

"I may be mad but at least I'm nice and sweet. I'll take nice and sweet over rotten and creepy any day! They are mental projections. It means he is angry," Idris said as her conversation suddenly switched gears in mid-stream.

Ouroboros was puzzled.

"What are mental projections? Who is angry? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"That's my answer s to the questions you're about to ask in the future, but you haven't asked yet," Idris told him.

"You are totally insane," Ouroboros simply said.

Idris only smiled. She knew what was to come!

A minute later the mindscape of Rose's mind changed and millions of monsters and aliens suddenly came charging out of nowhere straight toward the Ouroboros.

Right before he was overwhelmed by the horde of mental projections, he shouted out, "What is going on? What does this mean?"

"Don't you know how to listen?" Idris said with an annoyed look on her face.

**Next: The mind war escalates as the Doctors return and it starts getting way too crowded in Rose's head! **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit from this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

The Ouroboros was swamped by mental projections of Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Autons, Ice Warriors, Ogrons, Yetis, Zarbi, Zygons, Silurians, Sea Devils, Axons, and a score of other aliens. He was overwhelmed by them and knocked to the ground as he was crushed by the sheer weight of their numbers.

He struggled to tell himself that they weren't real, but his mind was being overwhelmed for the moment by the sheer power of all of the Doctors' minds being combined together in one single emotion: anger. All of the Doctors had gone into Oncoming Storm mode, and it was a sight to see! Their projections had such mental and emotional force due to their collective anger that the Ouroboros couldn't even begin to fight back against them.

While her main enemy was being overwhelmed for the moment, Rose turned her attention to Cassandra.

"It's time for you to leave, Cassandra. You've outstayed your welcome here," Rose told her.

Suddenly, Cassandra's image changed and became fatter and fatter. She swelled up to five times her size and just kept growing ever larger!

"What have you done?! I'm a planet! Get out of my mind! Stop it!" Cassandra screamed as Rose brought her own innermost fears out of her.

While Cassandra was distracted by her sudden weight gain, both Roses combined their wills together and Cassandra's Bad Wolf powers were drained from her and into them.

Cassandra's now helpless mental image began to shrink in height although she still looked extremely overweight. Cassandra kept getting shorter and shorter until she was about two inches high!

Rose walked up to her, picked her up, and then drop kicked her like a football! Cassandra went flying completely out of Rose's mind as she screamed.

"I'll get you Blondie! You'll see! This isn't the last you'll see of me!" she screamed as she disappeared from Rose's mindscape for good.

"Good bye, Trampoline Lady!" Idris said with a grin.

"One down, one to go!" Cassie said as she clapped her hands together in joy at Cassandra's departure.

The two Roses, Cassie, and Idris now joined in on the attack against the Ouroboros.

The images of the Doctor's many enemies were now joined by a huge image of Jackie Tyler.

Jackie started slapping the Ouroboros over and over again while insulting him!

"I'll teach you to mess with my daughter! How dare you! Just who do you think you are! Nobody bothers my Rose, you got that? Nobody! Get out of here, you weirdo! You're not worth ten billion of my Rose! You must be some kind of a pervert going sneaking around inside a young girl's thoughts! You masher! Taking advantage of a poor, weak defenseless woman and her only daughter!" the image of Jackie said as she just kept slapping the Ouroboros across one side of the face and then the other.

She hit him so hard that he went sailing into and through a door that suddenly appeared behind him! Jackie advanced on him as he got to his feet and ran from her in a blind panic.

"Come back here! I'm not through with you yet, Mister!" the image of Jackie yelled.

The Ouroboros ran blindly and straight into an image of Lily.

"Hi! I have a message for you from Rose!" the image of Lily said as her fist came back and punched the Ouroboros in the face!

He went flying straight into another powerful slap by Jackie's image which sent him reeling!

Then an image of Donna and Amy appeared, and they both began taking turns kicking him in the rear!

"How do you like that, dumbo?! Why don't you take this message with you when you go back to Mars?" Donna's image said as she punched him in the gut.

Amy's image shouted, "I've had it up to here with you! It's time to say goodbye! Here's my parting gift to you!"

She then proceeded to stomp on his foot and knee him in the groin!

The Ouroboros was reeling in pain and started to slowly limp away all doubled over while he let out a small, pitiful groan.

He heard a voice behind him say, "You don't get away that easily, Sweetie! I still haven't given you my parting gift yet!"

The image of River Song stepped out of the shadows as she pointed her meson blaster at him.

"Bang!" she said as she let loose with a massive blast against the almost tottering villain.

The Ouroboros went sailing into the air and almost left Rose's mind, but he somehow managed to just barely keep himself from being thrown out at the last minute. He managed to summon up just enough of his mental energy to create an imaginary handhold for himself out of thin air that he clung to for dear life.

"Out!" came a tiny voice that sounded so small and yet still boomed through Rose's mindscape.

Rose and the others all looked at each other in confusion. Who was that? They all thought together.

One person knew exactly who it was, but she was keeping her mouth shut for now!

A massive wind blew up out of nowhere and started blowing against the Ouroboros with the force of a hurricane. He still hung on though and refused to let go.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" the Ouroboros challenged this new attacker.

"Leave Mum Alone!" the childlike voice shouted at him, and it seemed to come from everywhere!

Rose looked up in shock. It couldn't be, could it? she thought in wonderment.

"You can't make me leave whoever you are! I am the Ouroboros! I am supreme! It is my destiny to rule the entire cosmos! No one can stop me! No one!" The Ouroboros ranted.

"Shut up! Had enough of you! You're hurting mum! Go Bye Bye now!" the childish voice called again as it echoed through the mindscape.

An image of a little girl appeared, and she began to glow with amber colored energy.

"Burn!" the child's image said.

The Ouroboros caught on fire and screamed in agony as he quickly burned alive and turned into cinders! The last of him to go was his face which had a look of pure anguish on it as he realized just who had finally beaten him forever! His ashes were then blown away by the child's image as she huffed and puffed and blew what was left of him out of Rose's mind forever!

Everyone looked at the little girl's image in complete and utter astonishment!

"Hello, mum!" the little girl said as she smiled and waved at Rose. She then vanished.

Rose couldn't believe it. The mighty Black Guardian, the Ouroboros, had just been completely and utterly destroyed by her unborn child!

How powerful was her little girl going to be? She wondered in a combination of pride and panic.

Cassie and Idris exchanged a knowing look with each other as Cassie smiled a mischievous grin!

If you only knew, mum! Jacqueline Tyler/Cassie Prentice thought to herself as she filled with pride.

It wasn't just anyone, after all, who could say that they had saved the universe before they were even born!

**Coming soon in future chapters: Rose is free again! Jacqueline/Cassie tells Rose the truth about herself. Idris decides what to do with her new life while she gets to finally talk to all of her Doctors! Plus, it turns out that Cassandra isn't quite so gone after all. Where will she show up now? Also, Rose has a heart to heart with the Ninth and Tenth Doctors about some things that she really needs to get off of her chest!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit from this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

"Well, I guess that's that then. It's all over! Let's all leave Rose's poor brain alone and in peace then. She's been through enough," the Eleventh Doctor said.

The Doctors started to leave her mind, but Rose quickly ran over to 9 and 10 and stopped them from leaving just yet.

"I want to talk to you in private while I have the chance. There are things that I want to say while we're in here that I don't want to be heard by anyone else," Rose said to both of them.

She looked at Eleven to see if he was okay with this, and he nodded. He vanished along with the other Doctors. Cassie knew what was about to happen and so did Idris. They both left Rose's mind as well to give her privacy. Cassie had been told about this by her mother years ago. It wasn't going to be pretty from what little she knew about what had been said! Her mother didn't tell her much. She kept most of it to herself even in the future.

The First Rose vanished at last and returned to her place in Rose's mind after Rose assured her that she would not need her moral support in what she was going to do. Finally, it was just the three of them there alone. She had things to tell both of them that she had been waiting to say for a long, long time!

"So what is it, Rose?" the Tenth Doctor said hesitantly. He knew from the look on her face that it wasn't going to be a pleasurable experience for him.

"I want to know why you left me there on Pete's World? After everything that I went through to get back to you, you just sent me away! I felt like I was nothing! You seemed to totally forget about me! It was like as soon as I was out of your sight for a while, you just moved on and forgot about me! How do you do that, huh? How do you just forget about what we had together? I became the Bad Wolf for you! I found a way to save your life even when it seemed impossible! I found a way to come back to you even when that seemed impossible! I broke down every barrier that the universe put in my path to get back to you, and you just threw me away like I was trash! How could you do that? Did I mean that little to you? Was I just a little fling to you? Was that all that I ever was? You were much more than that to me!" Rose screamed at him in a torrent of anger.

Ten just looked pale, and his eyes bugged out in surprise at the hatred and anguish pouring forth from this woman that he loved so much. He didn't know what to say to her. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide!

Nine looked extremely uncomfortable and tried to move as far away from them as possible as he tried to hide. He hated his replacement, but he didn't enjoy seeing him be ripped apart like that! From what Rose was saying though, he thought that he probably deserved it. He couldn't imagine doing that to her himself!

"Rose, I'm so sorry! I thought that I was doing what was best for you! You would be much happier living a normal life with Handy than with me," Ten reasoned.

Rose glared at him, and her eyes glowed in fury.

"You thought that you were doing what was best for me? How dare you! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT YOU KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR ME! You don't know what is best for anyone much less me! Who do you think you are?! You act like you are some almighty authority on what is right when you're just a flawed person like all of the rest of us. You make mistakes too just like us ordinary mortals. Like what you did on Mars!" Rose shouted.

Ten looked at her in shame and guilt.

"Yes, I know about that. Time Lord Victorious? More like Master Lite! What were you thinking? You can't change a fixed point in time! We learn that as Time Tots! It's just plain stupidity! Utter stupidity! It shows that you aren't fit to judge for anyone what is best for them! You don't even always know what's best for yourself!" Rose said as her eyes glowed even brighter.

"I was lost without you! I was falling apart after what I did to you, and I couldn't take it anymore! I wanted to feel like I could change something and make things better for once! I was tired of the universe telling me what my life would be and what I could and couldn't do! I wanted the universe to listen to me for a change!" Ten said as he became angry.

"What happened though? Huh? The universe told you no! It did things the way that it wanted to because it knew what was best for the time lines. The Web of Time preserved itself despite your best efforts at messing with it. You have a problem in forcing what you think is best on people and not listening to them. They may know just a little bit better than you do what is right for them. It is their lives after all, right? Not yours! Theirs!" Rose shouted.

"I was wrong. I admit that! I went too far!" Ten admitted.

"You went too far from the start of this incarnation! You deposed Harriet Jones for killing the Sycorax! She was doing what she thought was best. I didn't agree with what she did either, but I wouldn't have gotten her thrown out because she was a good person who just happened to make a mistake! People can make mistakes you know. We're only mortal! Not like Mr. High and Mighty! You obviously have never made a mistake in your life or at least you pretend you haven't. You're a hypocrite! You want to be forgiven for the Time War, but you don't want to forgive others when they screw up! Do you realize that the Master becoming Prime Minister was your fault? If you hadn't deposed Harriet and took it upon yourself to just erase all of the good that she was supposed to do over one mistake, then all of the evil that the Master committed would never have occurred. You changed history all because you wanted to throw a tantrum because someone didn't do something your way! Such arrogance!" Rose lectured him.

"Maybe I was wrong to depose Harriet, but you can't lay the blame for the Master on me! He was responsible for his own actions not me!" Ten argued.

"He wouldn't have gotten to be Prime Minister at all to do anything if you had left things alone! Harriet was loved and respected, and she would have been there in place to keep him from ever taking over that position. There would have been no election for him to win if it hadn't been for you! Koschei would have just done his usual stupid take over the world with a new super weapon plan like usual!" Rose shot back.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ten said a little more uncertainly.

"Please! Even Martha knew it was your fault! She told you so, and then she had to clean up your mess by putting herself through a year of misery to fix things for you. She had to pay for your hubris! Then there's Donna! She gave her life to you. You threw her away too though, didn't you? Instead of trying to help her and remove your memories from her head you just took it upon yourself to remove everything about you. You changed her back into who she was before! It ruined her life and made her miserable! Was that what was best for Donna? What about Wilf? Did you think about what seeing Donna miserable like that would do to him? No, you did what you thought was best and everyone else could just go hang! Their opinions and feelings on their own lives just didn't matter in your grand design, did they? It was so much more fun for you to play God, wasn't it?" Rose lit into him.

Ten looked horrified. Talking about Donna was a low blow!

"I couldn't help her! I had to remove everything about myself, or she would have died," Ten defended himself.

"You could have tried! You could have slowly removed each part of your memories and knowledge from her head slowly over time if you had to. You should have come up with another way! The Donna that you helped to create deserved to exist, and that's why I brought her back. The universe needs her, or it wouldn't have turned her into the DoctorDonna in the first place!" Rose said.

"You're not being fair to me! I loved Donna! She was my best friend, and I did my best to fix what happened to her. I did the best that I could!" Ten shouted back.

"What about what you did to me? Was that doing the best that you could? You never even asked me what I wanted. You didn't even try to make our relationship work. You just stuck me with your new clone of yourself in a hole somewhere and got rid of me! Just give me a copy of yourself, and I'll be satisfied, right? That's all good old Rose deserves, right? You're just so great and wonderful that I'm just not worthy of your magnificence, right?" Rose screeched at him.

Ten looked deflated. "I thought that it was better for you! You could have an ordinary human life with him and not with me," he said.

"Maybe I didn't want a normal human life! Maybe I didn't care if I got old, and you didn't. Maybe I didn't think that age was what love was all about! Real love is about loving someone no matter how old they get or what happens to them, right? In sickness and in health? Sound familiar? You know what? I think that you just didn't want to watch me age because it would be too hard on you. It had nothing to do with what was best for me but what was best for you! You were thinking of yourself and not me!" Rose screamed.

"I . . . I," Ten stammered.

"Zip it! You were always pushing me away even before Pete's World though, weren't you? Every time I tried to get closer to you, you came up with something. Like Reinette? Remember her? What was that about, huh? You go charging off to rescue her and possibly leave me and Mickey trapped on that ship forever! We would have had no way back! If Reinette hadn't have kept her original fireplace, Mickey and I would still be stuck there even now! You didn't care though! You had to go running off and impress your new girl, right?! Why her? What was so great about her anyway? I wasn't impressed myself! I think that you were just so afraid of falling in love with me that you used her to keep me from getting closer. It was your attempt to shove me away and so was bringing Mickey onto the TARDIS. You were trying to get me back together with him, weren't you? You didn't want me to develop a serious relationship with you. You had to do your best to sabotage it before it became something permanent, didn't you? You could never have a real relationship with all of the hardship and the loss because then you might have to feel something, right? You might get hurt? It's much more important to protect your own feelings than to care about mine, right?" Rose accused.

Ten was in tears. He was shaking all over, and he couldn't stop. Nine actually debated with himself on whether he should try to stop Rose from going any further.

"I was already devastated from having lost the first you, Arkytior! Of course, I didn't want to go through losing another person again. It almost destroyed me the first time! I couldn't watch you die and lose someone else again! I couldn't sit there year after year knowing that you were going to be taken away from me! I couldn't! If that makes me a coward, then so be it! I just couldn't lose another person that I loved again! I . . . couldn't! I couldn't bear it!" Ten shouted as he broke down completely.

Rose looked at him in his pitiful state, and her hearts broke completely!

"What have I done?! I'm so sorry! I apologize for everything! I didn't mean it! I was just angry! I'm so so sorry!" Rose said as she started to cry too.

She ran over to him and began to kiss him. The two of them kissed passionately for several minutes, and they didn't seem like they were ever going to stop until Nine cleared his throat very loudly and reminded them that he was still there.

They broke apart, and Rose looked sadly at Ten.

"I really am sorry! I shouldn't have said that! You didn't deserve that! It's just that I was so angry! I've been thinking about all of it over and over again ever since you left me. It's been eating away at me for so long, and it almost destroyed me. If it wasn't for both of my mums, I'm not sure where I would be now!" Rose admitted.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you! I should have thought about what it would do to you! I really thought that you would be happy though. I never would have left you like that if I had thought that you would suffer this much!" Ten said.

"I know! I forgive you, and I'm sorry for tearing into you like that," Rose said as she gave him a short kiss on the lips.

Ten nodded with a smile and said, "Quite right, too! I guess I'll see you again in the future then when I become all bow ties and tweed. I love you, Rose! Don't ever think differently! Good bye!"

He then gave her a soft, sweet kiss, and the two of them broke apart. Ten vanished, and Rose smiled fondly at him.

Rose turned to Nine, and he looked at her warily.

"You're not going to rip into me like that, are you?" Nine asked as he held up his arms to shield himself.

Rose just laughed at him.

"No! I don't have the heart for it. Besides you only did two things that ever made me mad at you. You sent me home from the Gamestation instead of trying to let me help you, and you never told me about regeneration. That was a wonderful introduction to the concept that I got! All of a sudden you were a new man, and I was just left to deal with it and try to make some sense of such a crazy concept! You should have been more forthcoming with me about yourself and your life! You also should have let me stay behind and help you. We should have stood shoulder to shoulder against all of your problems together. We should have been partners and equals!" Rose said.

Nine nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you're right! I'm sorry. I should have told you about everything especially regeneration. I also should have let you stay and fight with me. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to win without your never say die attitude! I'm sure that I needed that to finally save the day, didn't I? I bet that you wound up saving me! That hasn't happened for me yet so I don't know. I always seemed to need you to come and save me at the end. You saved me from the Autons, and then apparently you saved me again on this Gamestation. I should have known that I would need the Girl Who Does the Impossible, right?" Nine said as he looked at her with a grin.

Rose smiled a wide face long grin and engulfed him in a tight hug!

"I missed you so much! I always wanted to give you a proper kiss!" Rose said, and then she began to kiss him.

Nine looked surprised at first because he had never even approached the subject of kissing with her in his time. Then, his expression changed to one of pure bliss as he found that kissing her was just as wonderful as had ever imagined that it would be! It was even better than that, as a matter of fact! He was still standing there in a daze with a huge smile on his face minutes after Rose pulled away from him.

She stood and watched him for a while, and then she finally shook him out of his trance.

"It's over, Doctor! You can come out of it now!" She said as she laughed at him.

"Sorry! I guess I kind of got caught up in it. It was just . . . fantastic!" Nine said with a devilish grin.

"You're terrible!" Rose said as she lightly slapped his shoulder.

"I guess it's time for me to go too. Good bye, Rose! I'll always love you!" Nine said with a grin.

He vanished and left Rose alone with her thoughts for a while. Then she finally returned to her body and found herself with everyone staring at her.

"So what did you say?" Amy asked with a grin on her face.

"That's my business!" Rose said with a small smile of her own.

"I bet it was all gushy! Was it romantic?" Amy prodded.

"I'm not telling you!" Rose said as her face blushed.

"Come on! Let me know! I have a right to hear some dirt after what that Cassandra put me through. I'll be sick for days after everything that she made me eat. Come on, spill it!" Amy said, being pushy.

"No, Amy! You'll just have to guess along with everyone else here. Those conversations are one secret that I'm keeping," Rose insisted.

Cassie looked away from her knowingly. Rose realized that she knew something about what she had said from the way she looked slightly embarrassed. Rose decided that they had to talk about just who she was to her once and for all. She thought that she already knew though. It was fairly obvious to her now just who she had to be. She was her baby girl!

**Next: Rose confronts Cassie with her suspicions about her. Cassandra rears her head again. Where is she now? **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit from this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**I'm giving a special thanks to Greekgirrl for her idea of Rose and 11 having a follow-up to Rose and 10's big fight.**

Rose gestured for Cassie to follow her, and she led her into the library for some privacy. Jenny came walking up from behind them and gave her mother a look that asked if it was okay for her to be there. Rose nodded with a smile. Jenny should hear this too she thought.

Rose asked the TARDIS to make this place impossible to enter for a while. The TARDIS, of course, agreed that this was a private moment and complied.

"You know, don't you?" Cassie said as she looked at Rose with barely contained joy. She had been waiting to tell her for a long time.

"Know what?" Jenny asked with a totally clueless expression. She still hadn't figured it out yet.

"Jenny, I know that this is going to be hard to process but Cassie is Jacqueline! She's your sister," Rose said as she pointed to her pregnant belly.

Jenny looked at Cassie for a minute with an uncomprehending look on her face, and then her face changed into a look of pure love! She ran over to her and hugged her sister to her tightly.

"It all makes sense now. I felt this feeling of absolute trust in you when I first met you, and I didn't know why! I even let you comfort me when I was upset, and I would never let a stranger do that. I can't believe it's you! My baby sister! I love you, Cassie! Or is it Jacqueline?" Jenny asked as her thoughts came flowing out.

"Either one is fine. Cassie is a name I started calling myself as sort of a nickname and a tribute to mum's Cassandra Harkness identity. I actually prefer Jackie to Jacqueline though if you want to call me by my real name," Cassie said.

Jenny looked at her with an undecided look on her face for a minute, and then said, "I guess I'll call you Cassie for now. I've grown used to it."

Rose just kept smiling at both of them. Her girls! Well, Susan wasn't here so she couldn't officially call them that but she was still thinking it.

"My three musketeers! Jenny, Cassie, and Susan! Marina can fit into that too because she can be like D'Artagnan and be my fourth musketeer! My little army of girls! Yes, the Doctor will fear our power now!" Rose said giggling.

Cassie started laughing. This was where it started then. Her mother always called them that in the future. Marina actually enjoyed being called D'Artagnan, and Cassie actually used that as a nickname for her sometimes. Susan always scrunched up her nose to the name because it wasn't exactly proper or some such nonsense, but Cassie and Jenny always loved it. Lily especially got a kick out of it and would tell them all about the time she met the actual Musketeers in the Land of Fiction. This would inevitably lead to Lily and Robin making out, and that would gross all of the girls out. Wonderful memories! All of them! Cassie thought to herself.

Rose now took over from Jenny and hugged Cassie fiercely. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "I can't believe it's you! You've grown up to be so beautiful! I'm so proud of you! You know this is so strange even for my life to be talking to my little girl before she's even born yet! It's a good kind of strange though!"

"I love you, mum! You don't know how many times I wanted to say that. It feels so good to finally get to!" Cassie admitted.

Rose just hugged her tighter and said, "You can say it all you want now. I love you too, baby! I love you too!"

Rose, there's something that I need to talk to you about when you have the time. It's no big hurry! the Doctor thought to her through their link.

You want to know what I said to your last two selves, don't you? Rose asked him.

I remember, Rose! I had blocked it out until it actually happened. When it did, my memories came back. I remember everything, and I just wanted to talk to you about it when you have time the Doctor thought back to her. He sounded like he really didn't want to talk about it all but that he was making himself do it. Rose promised herself that she would go easy on him.

Cassie could see the look on her mother's face and knew that she was having a conversation with her father. She could tell what was coming. They were going to talk about what had just happened between Rose and Ten. She knew them so well that she could figure out what was going on between them just by their expressions and body language.

"You should just go and talk to him, Mum. It's okay," Cassie said to Rose.

Rose looked at her startled. It shocked her how her daughter knew her so well. Now she knew how her companion Penny felt when she did that kind of thing to her! It did kind of throw you for a loop when someone knew what you thinking while you were thinking it!

Just before Rose left, Jenny ran over to her and just held onto her for a while as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I missed you so much! I was afraid that I had lost you forever, and that I'd never see you again! I'm so glad that . . ." Jenny got so emotional that she couldn't finish talking as her throat closed up.

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere, Jen! Everything's okay!" Rose said as she ran her fingers across her daughter's hair.

After a few more minutes, the two of them finally broke apart after Rose noticed that Jenny was calming down. She was always sure to give her special care and attention because she knew that Jenny was still a child mentally even if she looked like an adult.

"I'm going to talk to your dad about something," Rose said and started to leave.

Cassie suddenly looked at Rose strangely and said, "Mum!"

She said it in such a way that Rose thought that something was wrong, and she looked at her with a look of concern as she said, "What is it, Cas?"

"Nothing, mummy dear! I'm just fine. Go on and talk to daddy, won't you?" Cassie said in a voice that didn't sound it all like hers.

Rose looked at her suspiciously but just smiled and walked on.

Jenny though knew that something was wrong. That didn't sound like Cassie at all. She hadn't known her sister for long, but she knew that she had never acted like that. That sounded like . . .

Jenny shook her head. No, it couldn't be! Mum said that she was gone! Maybe Cassie was just trying to be funny Jenny said to herself hopefully. She didn't really believe that though.

Cassandra looked at Jenny from her new vantage point in Cassie's head and silently laughed at the young Time Lady. Silly girl! You have no idea, do you? I'm going to enjoy getting revenge on all of you! Especially you, Blondie! Cassandra thought to herself as she looked in the direction that Rose had just left from.

Rose found the Doctor in the Cloister Room. An odd place to hold a conversation she thought.

"I wanted to come in here because no one ever comes here. We really need to talk about what just happened between you and the other me. I just want to give myself a sense of closure," the Doctor said.

"You don't have to do this. I'm fine now. I just had to get all of that off of my chest!" Rose said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, I do have to do this. It's been festering in my mind for a long time now, and I just need to talk it all out," the Doctor said.

"All right, go ahead then," Rose said as she steeled herself for what was to come.

"I just want to say that I love you very much, and I don't want you to ever think that you're nothing to me! You're everything to me, and you always have been. I almost fell to pieces when I thought that you had died. That's why I never wanted any other relationships. I didn't want to be hurt again like that. I knew that I loved you as Rose just as much as I loved you as Arkytior. I also knew that if I ever got as attached to you as I knew that I would, and I lost you to old age that I would probably just die myself. I wouldn't be able to live out the next couple of centuries without you! As it was even after leaving you with the other me, I still suffered a lot without you for the last two hundred years. I just kept thinking about you over and over. I could never get you completely off of my mind ever. Every little thing seemed to remind me of you or something that we did together. When Amy got married was especially hard because all I did was keep picturing myself and you in her place!" the Doctor admitted to her as his eyes watered over.

"You don't have to tell me this. It's over now. You've got me, and I'm not going anywhere this time. If you even ever think about getting rid of me again, I'll smack you into your next regeneration!" Rose said as she tried to make him laugh.

This just seemed to make the Doctor more upset though.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you again. I've been hating myself for doing that ever since that day. Not just for what it did to you but for what it did to me. I broke on Mars. I had a nervous breakdown because I couldn't stop thinking about losing you! I went and visited you before I died you know. I saw you on New Year's Day 2005," the Doctor said.

Rose's eyes widened, and she burst into tears.

"Oh, my God! That was you! I remember someone acting like they were drunk, and they said that I was going to have a good year. I just dismissed it as someone having had too much to drink because I hadn't met either version of you yet. Oh! I'm so sorry! You were dying, and I didn't even know! I should have gone back and checked on you!" Rose said as tears poured down her face nonstop.

"It was a good thing that you didn't. The TARDIS blew up when I regenerated and crashed back to Earth in front of Amy's house!" the Doctor said through tears with a small grin.

"I know about that. I wouldn't have cared though! I would rather have been there with you even during all of that!" Rose said.

"I'm so sorry that I left you behind!" the Doctor said as he started to cry again.

"It's okay. I'm over it now! We don't need to do this! I forgive you!" Rose said as she pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've tried to become better about deciding what's best for people and trying to play God with their lives. I've tried to change Rose, but it's been so hard. I left Amy and Rory back on Earth because I was afraid that I was endangering them, but I eventually came back to them because I felt like Amy still wanted to travel with me. I didn't want to just leave her and to have her angry at me for that like Sarah Jane. I wanted to do what she wanted. I tried to become better, and I think it was because I subconsciously remembered that talk with you! I've also tried to give myself a lower profile and not try to influence events so much. I even faked my own death so that others would stop messing around with the Web of Time in attempts to get at me. I've tried to change, and I hope that I've become a better man because of you! I've tried to think about my actions and how they affect others more carefully now," the Doctor said.

"I'm glad then! I think you have changed too. You've become better, Doctor. I'm proud of you! I love you!" Rose said as she started to kiss him.

Finally, the Doctor calmed down and he let the memories go. He was at peace with his past at last. He had his Rose and all was at peace in the universe! For now!

**Next: Cassandra stalks the TARDIS inside of Cassie! Plus Idris gets to talk to all of the Doctors before they leave! Also, glimpses of Cassie's future and Jenny's role in it.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit from this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Back on Gallifrey, all of the Doctors met together for the last time before they were supposed to go back to their respective places in the Causal Nexus. All of them were surprised when Idris suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started up a conversation with them out of the blue!

"Hello, all of you! My thieves! No, that's not the right word. It's good bye, isn't it? You're leaving so it's good bye. Yes! I'll have to remember that. I get those two words confused!" Idris said as she looked at all of her Doctors with a huge grin.

"Exactly who are you, madam?" the Third Doctor said with a perturbed look on his face.

"Madam? I'm no madam! I'm the –" Idris said, and then she made the dematerialization sound with her mouth.

The Doctors all looked at her in astonishment!

"You're the TARDIS, my dear?" the First Doctor said with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, that's right. That's me!" Idris said with a crazy grin.

All of the Doctors smiled at her fondly, and they all got closer to her. They were all dying to get a chance to speak to her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, my dear! I'm very sorry to have stolen you, but needs had to be met at the time you know," the First Doctor said as he looked at her with a fond grin.

"Oh, yes. I understand but you don't. You see I stole you. You didn't steal me. You met my needs not the other way around. I wanted to see the universe, and so did you. We were made for each other. Two mad people out to see eternity together! It was meant to be!" Idris said with a wicked grin.

"Nonsense, my dear! I stole you. It's quite clear. I broke into the museum where they were keeping you and made off with you," the First Doctor said with a huff.

"My door was open, wasn't it?" Idris said with a giggle.

"Yes," the First Doctor admitted with a grimace.

"Well there you go then! Silly thief!" Idris said as she gave a playful swat to the First Doctor's shoulder.

The First Doctor looked angry and muttered something under his breath.

"Oh, language! You must learn to speak politely in front of a lady! Well, you will learn how to do so eventually. Have learned how to. Are learning how to. I'm not sure which is right. Oh, I get my tenses all mixed up!" Idris babbled.

"Oh, pay no attention to him, my dear. He's always been so tetchy!" the Second Doctor said with a grin.

"At least I'm not a clown that goes around looking like a hobo," the First Doctor replied with a snort.

"At least I'm not a grumpy old man who yells a lot, and who nobody wants to be around once you get in one of your foul moods," the Second Doctor shot back.

"Please! Please! Don't fight, my boys! I love you all!" Idris said as she wagged her finger in their faces.

"We're not children!" the First Doctor said with an angry glare.

"I agree so stop acting like one! I do have to watch over you all of the time though just like a child. You get into so much trouble, all of you!" Idris said with a snicker.

The various Doctors all pouted or sniffed at her in derision over that statement.

"You know it's true. My silly, silly boys!" Idris said with a small laugh.

She looked at the Second Doctor and said, "You were always my happy wanderer but with a sorrowful heart because you could never go home. You were always on the run but don't worry one day you will get to stop running. One day, you will go home. You may not like what you find there but everything will be alright in the end though."

The Second Doctor looked at her with a small grin on his face.

"You make my future sound both hopeful and full of despair at the same time," he told her.

"Do I? I suppose it is, and yet it isn't. Words are so confusing, aren't they? I'm never sure if I'm using them right!" Idris said with a large smile as the Second Doctor just shook his head at her confusing method of speech.

Idris then looked at the Third Doctor and said, "You didn't get to use me that much, did you? I hated it that we spent so much time apart. Stupid Time Lords! They couldn't understand what good work we both do together."

"Exactly! They're mean, petty, and vindictive! I'm so glad that someone else sees it!" the Third Doctor said with a vindicated look on his face.

"Well of course I understand. I was there. I know what you did even if they didn't. It was unfair what they did to you. At least you got me back later though. I was so happy when that day came," Idris said as she walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

The Third Doctor looked a little embarrassed and quietly backed away from her as Idris gave him a little chuckle over his actions.

She walked over to the Fourth Doctor who simply smiled his wide grin at her and waved.

"You were always my funny one! Always ready with a quip and a quick pun! You were so much fun to travel with! Oh, I had so many wonderful adventures with you!" Idris said as she stared at him fondly.

"I think we make a good team, you and I. We really do have a great deal of fun together, don't we? I've enjoyed each and every minute of it," the Fourth Doctor responded back to her with a large smile on his face.

Idris gave him a large smile in response.

Idris looked at the Fifth Doctor and said, "You let me be torn apart that time by the Tractators! I should be angry at you, but I just can't stay mad at you! I never could! I always got a chuckle out of the decorative vegetable too!"

"It's for checking for certain kinds of radiation," the Fifth Doctor defended himself.

"Of course it is," Idris said to him as she gave him a knowing wink.

She turned to the Sixth Doctor and said, "You always amused me with your ever changing personality and that funny coat! I believe that you were the most fun for me in a way. Even I wasn't always sure what you were going to do!"

"I believe that was a thinly veiled insult!" the Sixth Doctor said with a frown.

"Oh, no! It wasn't veiled at all! I still love you all the same though. I always loved all your particular tawdry quirks! You really were fun!" Idris said with a grin.

The Sixth Doctor smiled back at her, pleased with that.

"It's good that someone recognizes my brilliance!" he said with a smug look on his face.

Idris shook her head at him and moved over to the Seventh Doctor.

"You were my little Chess Master. You were always playing games with the universe. I still liked you though. You always seemed to get me involved in the most fantastic adventures! I'm still surprised that that girl who liked to blow things up that you insisted on bringing with you didn't kill us all though with all of those bottles of explosives that she kept making in her room! She was crazier than me!" Idris said with a big laugh.

"Oh, yes. You've got to love Ace! She got me out of a lot of bad scrapes with that Nitro-9!" the Seventh Doctor said with a fond smile.

"I know. That's why I let you keep her!" Idris said with a wink at him as he frowned at that last statement.

She turned to the Eighth Doctor now.

"You and I had the worst times of all of them! We had to clean up the Time Lords' mess once and for all together! I still wouldn't have missed helping you for the world though. I always stand by my thief no matter what unless you make my Wolf mad. Then I'll just have to hurt you!" Idris said with a big smile.

"I would never make Rose mad. Unfortunately, I haven't really gotten a chance to know her. I think that we would have gotten along very well together. I could have taken her to meet some of the romantic poets. Arkytior always loved Byron, Keats, and Shelley!" the Eighth Doctor said with a grin.

"I know that you wouldn't have make Rose mad. You were the dashing romantic, and you would have wasted no time in kissing her either. You always seemed to love going around kissing strangers! The next you though always seemed to get mad about everything. Didn't you? You were always my angry one, weren't you?" Idris said as she turned from the Eighth Doctor to the Ninth.

"Rose made me better though. It was hard to stay angry around her for too long," Nine said with a grin.

"Yes, I loved it that she could help calm you down. I always hated the shouting! You were always so noisy!" Idris said with a giggle.

Nine frowned at that, and that made her laugh even more.

She turned to the Tenth Doctor and looked at him with a wide smile.

"There's my pretty boy! He was always lucky with the ladies. They were throwing themselves at him in some cases, and he didn't even notice. That poor little doctor girl! You didn't have too good a time of it at the end, did you? Still I think that you did pretty well all in all. I always liked you! You were fun! I never had a dull time with you around!" Idris said to the Tenth Doctor.

"Welll! I'm glad I could keep you entertained! I think that we're brilliant together!" the Tenth Doctor said with a smug but happy grin on his face.

"Molto bene! I'm always brilliant by the way!" Idris said with a cheeky grin.

The Tenth Doctor laughed at her as she made her way to the Eleventh.

"We've already talked, but I must say that I'm glad that you've finally found her. I've never seen you as happy as you are now. I'm so happy for you, thief! Hurt my Wolf though, and I'll crush you!" Idris said with a very crazy grin on her face.

"Not a chance. That's not going to happen on my watch," the Eleventh Doctor said with a sincere look on his face.

"I know but I just thought that I'd let you know anyway. Sometimes I have to show you just who the real boss is here! I could stop taking you places at any time you know. I'm not your taxi service. You travel at my convenience, thief!" Idris said with an ever widening grin on her face.

The Eleventh Doctor quickly assumed a pouting look and didn't say a word. He just glared at her.

Idris just laughed and said," Well, I've said what I came here to say. Hello thieves! No that's wrong! Well, you know what I mean! Will mean! Do mean! Tenses are so hard! I'll see you later, thieves! Or is it earlier? I'm never quite sure. Hello!"

Idris disappeared in a burst of golden light. The Doctor wondered where she would pop up next and where she was going back to. Was she still in the TARDIS somewhere? The TARDIS still seemed to be working normally so he suspected that she was still around somewhere inside of it guiding things. He hadn't come across her yet though but that didn't mean anything. The TARDIS was so huge inside that he could search for centuries and still not find her if she didn't want him to.

"Well, I guess it's time for us all to be going now! Farewell, young chap!" the Fourth Doctor said with a toothy smile.

"I'm older than you!" Eleven said between gritted teeth.

The Fourth Doctor just laughed and waved good bye to him. All of the others Doctors said their good byes, and they all started to leave. Eleven noticed as they went into their TARDISes that they assumed a blank look on their faces for a minute. He knew that this was when they blocked their memories of this whole incident. They would remember nothing about it until they were him.

The First Doctor was the last to go.

"I'm so glad that I finally get Arkytior back in the future. Do all of us a favor, young man, and don't blow it!" the First Doctor said to the Eleventh.

"I won't! I think if I lost her this time that my hearts would just shatter into pieces! A world without Rose scarcely bears thinking about!" the Eleventh Doctor said.

Good! Good! Then I'll take my leave of you! Farewell, my boy! Farewell!" the First Doctor said as he too entered his TARDIS and left.

"I'm so glad that I'm gone!" Eleven said to himself with a sigh.

Inside the TARDIS, Cassandra in Cassie's body was wandering through the corridors of the huge time ship as she tried to learn more about it. She was quickly learning much about the Doctor's ship. She already knew where the library and the swimming pool were. She still thought that a swimming pool in the library was odd even for the Doctor! She also knew about the locations and contents of several storage rooms. Some of them were full of shopping bags full of women's clothes and purses from Barcelona. She still didn't understand that one!

She was slowly learning all of the TARDIS' secrets. Soon she would learn how to fly her, and then she would be able to go anyway in time and space. That and the Bad Wolf powers that Cassie had would make her a force to be dealt with. She could have a very good life as Cassie indeed. Cassie wasn't bad looking either. She just needed to lose a little weight, and she'd be perfect.

Cassie's mind, buried deep inside of her brain thanks to Cassandra, was just a silent witness to all of Cassandra's actions. She was trying to regain control but so far had had no luck. She had hoped that Jenny might have noticed, and she had seen Jenny give Cassandra suspicious looks but so far nothing had come of them.

She remembered back to her childhood. She could do nothing else now but remember the past. She recalled how Jenny had always looked out for her and took care of her. Whenever she had gotten into trouble, Jenny always seemed to know about it no matter how far away she was. She always would come and help her somehow. She could always count on her to pull her fat out of the fire. She wished that she would do that now. She knew though that this Jenny was very young and wasn't yet the person that she would someday know. Still she could hope, right? Maybe Jenny would come through for her one more time!

As Cassandra moved silently through the TARDIS, Jenny followed her and was always a few feet behind her the whole time. She was using her skills as a soldier along with her Bad Wolf powers to avoid detection by her sister. Or whatever was controlling her! She knew that something was wrong. She didn't know how or why but she knew that her sister was in danger, and she was going to help her! That was her job! She swore she wouldn't rest until she was safe!

**Next: Cassandra vs. Jenny! Cassie remembers more about her life, and Idris comes to a decision about her future role in the Doctor's life! **


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit from this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Cassandra in Cassie's body was going further and further into the TARDIS. She was discovering so many different rooms and features of the old time ship. Finally she came across an old console room. It was the console room that the Ninth and Tenth Doctors had used.

"Fabulous! I can study the controls of the TARDIS from here without arousing suspicion. I'll soon be able to understand how to fly this bucket of bolts in no time. I bet I can even control it from here too. What a lucky day for good old Cassandra!" Cassandra said to herself with a giggle.

I knew it! Jenny thought to herself. She was just a few feet away from the console room and had been secretly watching her the whole time. Now that she knew for sure that her sister was in danger, she was ready to act.

Jenny summoned the Bad Wolf, and she started to glow with white light all over. She quickly teleported to a position directly behind Cassandra and stood there for a moment without making a sound. Cassandra was oblivious to her presence. She was studying the TARDIS controls intently and had no idea what was about to happen.

Jenny unleashed a white beam of energy from both of her hands and bathed Cassandra in an unearthly glow. Cassandra could feel an incredible pull at her consciousness and felt like she was being pulled down a drain. She turned around to see Jenny with a determined look on her face. She was trying to pull her out of her sister's body like she was trying to perform an exorcism on her Cassandra realized in fear!

The glow coming from Jenny's hands was growing increasingly stronger. It seemed to be trying to restore Cassie to her natural order. Cassie could feel her own will becoming stronger and stronger and Cassandra grew weaker the longer she was bathed in it.

Cassandra was desperate to break free from it as soon as possible, but she found that she couldn't move. She was pinned in place by its effects.

Cassandra unleashed a massive blast of amber energy that knocked Jenny onto her back and broke her concentration for just a second. This bought her just enough time to break free from Jenny and to go on the attack.

Cassandra blasted Jenny with two massive beams of amber energy that would have severely damaged her if she had still been there. Luckily for her, she was already gone.

She had teleported behind Cassandra and now had her hand on the back of her head. White energy poured out of Jenny's hand and right into Cassandra's head! The energy continued on to pour out of her eyes and ears as Jenny sought to drive Cassandra out with a much more forceful assault.

Cassandra screamed in agony as she felt Jenny's full power bombarding her, and she had no place to hide from it. She never knew that the innocent young Time Lady had so much power in her! She could feel herself about to be washed away by its effects. Soon she would lose her perch inside of Cassie's mind unless she could come up with some way to stop Jenny now.

Jenny almost stopped when she heard Cassandra screaming. She knew that that meant that she was hurting her sister too. She didn't want to ever be responsible for causing her sister pain, but she knew that she couldn't give up now. She had to keep pouring on the pressure on Cassandra and drive her out now while she had the upper hand. Jenny steeled herself against Cassandra's screams and ignored them. She had to save Cassie!

Cassandra refused to go and held on with all of her willpower.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Baby Blondie! You don't have the stamina to drive me out. I saw you wincing when I screamed. You know that it's hurting your sister too, don't you? You don't have the heart to hurt her. I know that, and you know that. You'll never be able to drive me out because you don't want to hurt her. You don't have what it takes! You're too soft!" Cassandra taunted her as she hoped to break her by using her obvious love for Cassie against her.

It had the opposite effect though. She had only succeeded in making Jenny incredibly angry!

"I . . . HAVE . . . HAD . . . ENOUGH . . . OF . . . YOU! GET OUT OF MY SISTER!" Jenny screamed at her at the top of her lungs.

Cassandra felt absolute terror at the tone in Jenny's voice. She realized that she sounded like the Doctor at that moment. She sounded like the Doctor as he had let her die on Platform One!

"Please! Don't kill me! I just want to live! Please!" Cassandra begged her in plaintive tones.

Jenny's hearts softened a little. She had too much of her mother in her to ignore that plea for mercy even from someone as rotten as Cassandra.

Jenny pulled Cassandra out of her sister's body and held her mental essence in her hand while she debated what to do with her.

"Don't destroy her!" Cassie said to her as she took back control of her body.

"Of course not! I wasn't even thinking about it. Is that what I do in the future? Am I heartless?" Jenny wondered.

"No! You're still very kind and compassionate. I was just afraid that maybe what was happening here might alter you somehow. I don't want to damage the timestream any more than I have to. I'm trying to keep things like they're supposed to be in my time. In my time, you're known far and wide as a very fair and generous Lady Pres . . . oops!" Cassie put a hand over her mouth as she realized that she had just let a very big spoiler slip!

Jenny just stared at her in complete surprise.

"I'm going to be Lady President of Gallifrey?!" Jenny shouted.

"No! I never said that. You've just misinterpreted what I said. Just forget about what you heard. It's not important!" Cassie said as she tried to do damage control on her last statement.

"I'm going to be Lady President!" Jenny said to herself as a wave of pride went through her.

"Jenny! You can't tell anyone else. No one is supposed to know! You're not supposed to know! Although that does make sense of something that happened once," Cassie said as she looked at her sister while lost in thought.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"A long time in the future when you're nominated for Lady President and starting to run for office you just looked so smug and self-assured like you know for absolute certain that you going to get it. I always wondered why because it seemed like you were such a long shot to win. Not that I didn't believe in you. It's just you were up against some steep competition. You never doubted that you would win for an instant though. It must be because I told you! Oh, man! Time really is timey wimey, isn't it?" Cassie said as she smacked herself in the forehead just like the Doctor. She felt awful about messing around with the timeline.

"Don't do that! Mum says it causes you to lose brain cells," Jenny said as she leaned forward to kiss her sister's head where she had hit it.

Cassie smiled and said, "You always know how to make me feel better, Jen!"

"That's my job! I'm supposed to watch out for you!" Jenny said with a big smile.

She turned serious all of a sudden, and then asked, "Am I a good sister?"

"You're the best! I couldn't ask for a better one!" Cassie said without hesitation.

The two of them hugged and smiled at each other.

Maybe I should have told her to kill me after all! Cassandra thought to herself from her vantage point in Jenny's hand

"There you two are. Your parents are looking for you. Well, they will be but not yet! Anyway I've come to find you before they ask about you. It saves me the trouble of looking for you to find you before you're even lost!" Idris said with a cheery but mad grin. She had suddenly materialized behind them from out of nowhere in the console room.

"Dad's been looking for you anyway. Where have you been?" Jenny asked her.

"Here, there. I get around. I've been taking care of various parts of myself and making sure I'm well maintained. My thief doesn't always take care of all of me properly. Sometimes he lets pieces of me go until they need repairs. I've decided that I'll do that for him. I'm going to be my own caretaker! I'll go around to all the neglected or damaged parts of me and fix myself when I need it. It will also give me an excuse to stay in this body and get to occasionally come out and have some adventures with all of you! I love you all! Especially you, my little wolves!" Idris said as she hugged the two girls.

Jenny was happy because she liked Idris. She was always fun to have around.

"I'm glad. It'll be nice to see you. Do you think you'll be around often?" Jenny asked.

"You never can tell. I suspect that I will be though. I'm sure I'll be going somewhere with all of you in the near future or maybe I already have gone on an adventure with you. I never know exactly when I am and when you are. It's all so confusing for me!" Idris said with an uncertain look on her face.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh at her. She didn't mean to but she just found the TARDIS so amusing!

"We haven't gone anywhere together yet," Jenny assured her.

"Oh, good! Then I was right the first time then, wasn't I? I like that. I like being right the first time. It helps us all avoid a lot of confusion later on!" Idris babbled happily.

The two girls giggled at her. She really was quite a character!

"Come on! Let's go see my thief. He'll be missing you shortly or maybe he's missing you now. Never mind! I'll figure it out!" Idris said as she led them back to the main console room.

**Next: Cassandra's final fate! Also, the first warnings of a new menace threatening the universe! Darkness is coming as the oldest enemies of the Time Lords return to threaten all of time and space once more!**

**Also, Rose and Amy will have their babies in the not so distant future. **


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit from this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Cassie appeared in a burst of amber light in the Library that the computer known as CAL, or Charlotte Abigail Lux, ran. The Vashta Narada started toward her but as they sensed her power they pulled away from her in fear and left her alone. Cassie walked toward a face node, and Charlotte's face appeared on it as it swiveled around.

"Hello, Cassie! What's your business here today?" Charlotte asked her with a smile.

"I'm here to drop off another inhabitant for your Library, Charlotte. At least I will if she's willing to go. Let me ask her," Cassie said.

Cassandra's mind was now being held in Cassie's hand, and she opened a very small connection between her mind and Cassandra's that would only let thoughts through and not let her be taken over again.

Do you want to live inside of the Library's computer, Cassandra? You can stay there for all eternity and never age or worry about dying. You can be as thin or as beautiful as you want to be. As long as you behave yourself, CAL will take care of you and let you live out eternity in peace. What do you say? Cassie thought to Cassandra.

I . . . don't know. It won't be real, will it? It'll just be virtual reality. It beats being trapped somewhere for all eternity or dead though that's for sure, darling! I hate admitting it, Little Blondie; but I'm a little scared. I'm afraid of being trapped somewhere forever. I don't like never being able to leave once I go in there! Cassandra thought back with a real tinge of fear in her mental voice.

I could visit if you want or check on you from time to time Cassie offered.

After what I did to you, you'd do that for me? Cassandra asked.

I owe you, Cassandra! You could have told the Black Guardian who I was, and he would have just killed me. You didn't tell him my secret though. I don't why but you kept quiet. For whatever reason you did that, I owe you my life and the least that I can do is check up on you from time to time. Cassie thought to Cassandra.

I couldn't let him win. He was an annoying old stick in the mud. A universe run by him would have just been a terrible mess. Besides, I meant it when I said I didn't want to see you dead. You seem like a good kid! Besides, we Cassies have to stick together, don't we? Cassandra thought to her with a large smile in her voice.

Yes, we do! Cassandra thought back with a laugh. She was actually starting to like Cassandra here now at the end.

I'll do it. Just be sure and check up on me, alright? I want to keep in touch with you, Little Blondie. For what's it worth, I'm sorry for taking you over! I wouldn't have kept you under my control forever. I'm sorry! Cassandra apologized to her, and Cassie thought that she meant it.

I forgive you. Good bye, Cassandra! Cassie thought.

Good bye, Cassie! Have a good life! Cassandra thought back with a smile in her voice.

Cassie sent Cassandra's mind into CAL's memory, and the little girl's face smiled at her.

"I'll take care of her," CAL assured her with a small smile.

Cassie nodded and said, "Thank you! Just watch out for her. She may try to take over!"

CAL laughed but said nothing.

"There's someone that I want to take out in a minute," Cassie told her.

"Anytime you're ready," CAL said.

Cassie was about to strain her powers to the limit. She wasn't even sure if her mother could do what she was about to attempt or not. She had to try it though. Amy had been like a second mother to her throughout her life, and she felt like she owed this to her.

She concentrated and withdrew deep inside of herself as she drew on every ounce of energy that she had at her command. Slowly atom by atom, molecule by molecule she began to reconstruct the body of River Song! She was going to save her old friend from her final fate in the Library even if it killed her!

Cassie rebuilt muscles, tissue, organs, sinew, flesh, bone, hair and teeth as slowly bit by bit she recreated her friend. The effort of all of this started to show a strain on her, and she started to shake and convulse all over!

CAL looked at her friend with concern, but she said nothing because she didn't want to disrupt her concentration.

Finally River's body was complete, and CAL released her mind into Cassie's outstretched and shaking hand. Cassie used the last of her power to place River's mind into her rebuilt body. She then collapsed to her knees on the floor with a painful groan!

River started to breathe and came back to life in time to keep her friend from falling over face first onto the floor.

"Cassie?! What have you done?" River said with a concerned look on her face.

"I . . . saved . . . you!" Cassie said very slowly. She was having trouble staying awake.

"Sweetie! You shouldn't have done that! I appreciate it. I really do, but I don't want to have to explain to Rose why something happened to you. If she disintegrated me, your work would all be for nothing, wouldn't it?" River said to her with a small laugh. Her face, however, was full of worry and concern.

"It's okay. I'm feeling better. Just give me a little more time, and I'll be good as new," Cassie said as she began to regain some color in her face.

River started to feel better now as the life slowly came back into her young friend. She hugged Cassie close to her and kissed her forehead in appreciation for what she had done for her.

"Thank you, Cassie!" River said to her with complete love in her eyes. She thought of the young Time Lady as family. She was like a little sister to her, and she knew that Amy thought of her as one of her own children. Amy had helped Rose raise her while she was growing up. She was her godmother and babysitter when Rose needed to go save the universe for the billionth time.

" I was happy to do it, River! I even restored all of your regenerations and your vortex manipulator while I was at it," Cassie said with a smug grin on her face.

"Now you're just showing off!" River said to her with a grin.

"A little bit, yeah!" Cassie admitted.

"Come on, let's go back to Gallifrey. I know you're too weak to get back there on your own right now," River said as she started pushing settings on her vortex manipulator as she held onto Cassie with one arm wrapped around her.

Cassie waved good bye to CAL as she and River disappeared from the library.

Meanwhile on the Ood Homeworld, Ood Sigma was receiving another horrifying vision of the future.

"The Dragon is returning! He brings death and devastation in his wake. Planets scream in fear as he passes by them. The Dark Prince soon rises once more! He seeks revenge on the Wolf! The Children of the Wolf must be ready once more as the children of the night fill the sky! The universe itself cries out in fear as the oldest enemies of the Time Lords return once more! Only one can save us all! Only the Child of Light can save us from the Darkness! Only the Angel can beat the Dragon!" Ood Sigma shouted to the assembled Ood.

"The signs are here. It is almost upon us!" one of the other Ood said as the others pointed in fear to the words appearing all around them everywhere! The words "BAD WOLF"!

**Next: Rose and Amy's babies are born as the Ood warn everyone about their visions. Plus the Dragon rises! Guess who? **


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit from this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Rose Tyler woke up from a sound sleep as horrible visions flooded her mind. She knew that she was seeing the future immediately. Vampires were swarming through time and space and converting the inhabitants of all worlds. She saw Time Lords fighting a great war with them as they tried to protect others from them. Then, she saw something that frightened her and made her start breaking out in a cold sweat!

She saw herself as a vampire leading them against the Doctor!

She started to scream, and the Doctor held her to him to comfort her. He couldn't get her to tell him what was wrong. She just kept screaming for a long time.

Then she felt herself start to go into labor. At that point, she really did start screaming!

As the Doctor rushed Rose off to the Time Lord equivalent of a hospital, Amy was starting to go into labor as well back on Earth. The Doctor had left her in Leadworth after she had gotten too pregnant to travel.

Both of them were getting ready to bring new life into the universe while somewhere else something dead was rising!

A tour guide was giving a tour of Poenari Castle, or Castle Dracula as some referred to it, and the eager tourists were eating it all up. There was one tourist who was not there to listen to the usual claptrap told to the locals though.

This mysterious man made his way to a secret door that was unknown to the general public. He opened it and quickly closed it behind him. He proceeded to walk down a long corridor and stopped at a stone pillar at the end of the corridor. Once there he dropped blood on the stone, and it started to move and glow with inner life.

"The Doctor never even knew what you were, did he? If he had, he never would have left you here where I could someday use you?" the man said with a chuckle.

This was a long dormant member of the Ogri that had gone into a start of suspended animation. Now that it had absorbed the blood that it needed to survive it had been revived at its full power. The Ogri were a silicon based lifeform that lived off of blood globulin. They could be commanded to do anything, and they could take a lot of damage both energy based and physical. They made wonderful servants especially for the man who had reactivated this one. This one had originally served Dracula in the past.

"Destroy the wall behind you and release your master!" the mysterious man ordered.

The Ogri moved forward and began to batter down the old wall behind it. It threw itself against the wall harder and harder and pieces of it began to fly and scatter everywhere. The man who was giving it orders began to laugh at the thought of what he was unleashing. Soon the universe would tremble! He loved being bad!

Then, a woman launched herself at the man from out of nowhere and knocked him across the room with one punch! As he landed against the wall with a thud, he began to laugh.

"Hello, Ileana!" the man said with an amused laugh.

He recognized her as the vampire girl that had helped the Doctor and Rose against Dracula so long ago. She was now acting as a guard against anyone seeking to release him.

"Who are you?" Ileana said as she started to glow with golden energy.

"You wouldn't recognize me but I'm the Doctor, Ileana. Or at least I was. I am the Doctor's dark side given form. I am the Valeyard!" the man said to her as he laughed.

"What? Rose told me about you. She sent you into the void. You can't be here. Nothing escapes the void. It's impossible for you to be here," Ileana said in disbelief.

"Says the vampire who's lived for over a hundred years," the Valeyard said to her with a sinister grin on his face.

"What are you doing? Do you realize what you are releasing?" Ileana asked him with anger in her voice.

"Oh, yes. I just don't care! I want to destroy Rose Tyler for what she did to me. She stranded me in the void for all eternity or so she thought. I drifted for what seemed like ages without any light or sound. It was like death! She trapped me in hell, and now I am bringing hell to her and to all of the Time Lords! Let them sweep over and destroy the old order and begin the universe anew under the rule of the undead! I don't care what happens to this reality. You see I already rule another one. I am the supreme ruler of the universe that the original Ouroboros came from. I took over in the power vacuum left by the alternate universe Arkytior once Rose defeated her. Her subjects all now listen to me. I shall be quite safe from the destruction that the Dragon and his subjects will unleash! It shall give me great amusement though from time to time to know that Rose and her beloved Doctor are living in eternal torment here in their own personal hell! I will think of them and I . . . will . . . laugh!" the Valeyard said as he produced a sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

He unleashed a massive sonic wave from it that sent Ileana flying against the wall and instantly knocked her out cold!

The Ogri then started to batter down the wall again, and it crumbled into dust. Behind that was a door made of pure validium, the living metal. It would only open to the orders of one particular Time Lord. Luckily for him, it happened to be the Doctor! He ordered the door to open. The Valeyard stepped inside and found an urn sitting on top of a stone table.

"Yes, I remember this. Oh, the fight that you put up! Now I am going to undo all of their hard work in the space of a moment," the Valeyard said as he began to laugh.

He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the urn, and it shattered into a million pieces.

"Even the dwarf star alloy you were made out of couldn't withstand that frequency!" the Valeyard commented with a large grin.

Ashes spilled out of the urn and floated across the room. They gathered together and soon merged into a single form again for the first time in over a hundred years!

Dracula walked the Earth once more!

The Valeyard smiled in victory, and he disappeared as he returned to his new universe!

"Let's see them come back from that!" He said as he left with a long hard cold laugh.

Back on Gallifrey, Rose gave birth to Jacqueline while under heavy anesthetic. As she gave her first cry, the Doctor held her in his arms with joy.

"Hello, Jacqueline Cassandra Tyler! It's so nice to meet you!" he said to the baby girl.

A few feet away, Cassie watched her father meet her at last. She would not tell him that he had already met her. She would let this be his first impression of her.

Cassie knew that she had to leave now. She had already told Rose and Jenny that she would have to leave once she was born and had said their goodbyes to them. There couldn't be two of her here now. She hated to leave though. She knew what her mother was about to face, and she didn't want to leave her alone. They would all go through a great period of darkness. She wanted to be here, but she knew that she couldn't. She started to cry as she used her vortex manipulator to return to her own time.

"Goodbye!" she said as she looked at them one last time.

In Leadworth, Amy gave birth to a boy named Anthony Williams. She didn't know why, but that name felt right somehow. She felt a sense of foreboding, and she wished that the Doctor were here. She could feel that something was wrong somewhere. River suddenly appearing confirmed her suspicions when she had not a smile on her face but a look of pure terror.

"Mum, we have to take you, Dad, and Anthony out of here now. This planet is about to descend into complete chaos!" River said with a stern expression on her face.

"What? I don't feel like moving anywhere. I just had a baby, Melody!" Amy argued at first, but she then decided that she wanted to go anyway. She already knew that something was not right.

River was surprised when she put up no further fight and walked over to her with the baby in her arms.

"Get your father!" Amy ordered as the three of them vanished and went for Rory next.

The Ponds all managed to leave the Earth before Dracula's power started to spread. The armies of the undead flowed forward, and it seemed that no one could stand against them.

First Europe then Asia then North America and finally every other continent was invaded by them as the armies of darkness began to march the globe. Mankind was now in serious danger of extinction!

Ood Sigma appeared before the Doctor on Gallifrey as he held his baby girl and shouted a warning to him, "The Dragon is free! The Earth is dying, Doctor. Soon the universe will follow! Only the Angel can defeat the Dragon! Protect the Bad Wolf for even she will fall if you do not! Beware the power of the Dragon and the Wolf! Beware, Doctor! Dracula has returned!"

The Doctor turned pale, and his mood didn't improve any when he saw "BAD WOLF" appearing everywhere all around them.

Suddenly Rose snapped awake in full out Bad Wolf mode and said, "Gather the High Council! I have to warn them! He's back, and he's coming for me!"

**Next: Children of the Wolf is now over. Darkness falls over the Earth as the era of the Children of the Night starts to begin! The reign of Dracula starts now! Ileana must find a young woman named Daisy and reawaken her true self in the hopes that she will join the resistance against the vampires. Will the reawakened Daisy battle Dracula or join him? Rose must rally the Time Lords into a war against the vampire infested Earth. Cassie may not be as gone as you think either. Maybe she has a friend with an army of his own who may help. The Angel though will be the only one who can save everyone in the end. But only if she has confidence in herself! **

**Watch for War of the Guardians Book 3: Children of the Night coming soon!**


End file.
